Hetashoty
by Frozentalia
Summary: One-shoty... Dobra, bądźmy szczerzy to opowiadania, których nie chcemy umieszczać jako osobne książki, bo mają za mało rozdziałów na takie miano osobnej knigi. Uwaga! Tu jest dużo LietPola. Ale szczęście nie samego samego LietPola. Inne shipy i rzeczy też tu są (istnienie jednego nie wyklucza drugiego. Więc np. LietBel/PrusPol/idkCoJeszcze pewnie też sie znajdzie...)
1. Co dwie Polski to nie jedna cz 1

Prusy, Polska, Nyo!Polska, Litwa; LietPol, PolPol twins; humor

Albinos spojrzał na zwykłe, brązowe drzwi, tak bardzo nie pasujące do jego wyobrażenia o tym miejscu. Spodziewał się, że będą chociażby dwuczęściowe, jak te w stajniach, a nie takie... normalne. Nie było na nich nawet grama różowego, co zaskoczyło go jeszcze bardziej. Rozejrzał się dla pewności, że jest we właściwym miejscu. Jasna, drewniana furtka pomalowana na 'dziewczęcy' kolor wciąż stała na miejscu, co utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, iż osoba tak wspaniała jak on się nie gubi.

Gdyby nie fakt, że West poprosił go o zajęcie się tą sprawą to nawet by nie spojrzał w stronę tego kraju. Był zbyt wspaniały, by plątać się w tak pospolitym i niedorównującym mu towarzystwie. Szefowa jednak siła wyższa, a Bruder obiecał mu kilka kolejek piwa w zamian za przekonanie Polski do przyjęcia choć kilku tysięcy uchodźców. Przecież nie może być tak, że im będą sprawiać kłopoty, a jemu nie!

Nawet nie przejmował się pukaniem do drzwi. W końcu kiedyś to były jego ziemie, więc mu wolno!

\- Feliks, Bruder powiedział, że masz pilnie przyjąć tych uchodźców! - zawołał od progu, przechodząc przez przedpokój, nawet nie zatrzymując się, by zdjąć buty - Gdzie jeste... - zaczął, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, które zapewne było salonem, jednak gwałtownie urwał, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, znajdujące na przeciwległej ścianie.

Wyszła z niej niewysoka postać o półdługich, blond włosach, przyozdobionych kolorowym wiankiem. Gilbert ku swojemu bezgranicznemu zdziwieniu rozpoznał w niej Feliksa. Personifikacja Polski pochyliła się, poprawiając kwiecistą, czerwoną spódnicę sięgającą jej do pół łydki i biały fartuszek.

Albinosowi zajęło chwilę ogarnięcie wzrokiem i umysłem co przed sobą miał. Zielonooki stał wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem. Ubrany był w płócienną koszulę z krótkimi, bufiastymi rękawami i czarny, bogato zdobiony wielokolorowymi haftami gorset, zaś na szyi miał trzy rzędy intensywnie czerwonych korali. Na jego nogach natomiast znajdowały się długie, trzewiki na niewysokim obcasie, tej samej barwy co biżuteria.

\- Feliks, na moją wspaniałość, myślałem, że Toris wybił ci z głowy takie przebieranki! Moja zagilbistość nie zniesie czegoś takiego! - krzyknął. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Polska przebierał się w sukienki, ale w strojach ludowych zawsze wyglądał nie dość, że dziewczęco, to jeszcze całkiem nieźle. Czego bynajmniej Prusak nie miał zamiaru nigdy na głos przyznać - Co to w ogóle za ciuchy są? - spytał, lecz nie dał Polakowi dojść do głosu - Stanik sobie wypchałeś? Wiem, że nie będąc mną można mieć kompleksy, ale przesadzasz!

\- Co ja? - odezwał się głos, a zaraz po nim rozległo się chrupanie. Gilbert odwrócił się szybko, ku swojemu jeszcze większemu szokowi widząc... Feliksa, wyglądającego zza rogu, który wpychał sobie paluszki do ust.

\- ...co? - albinos nie potrafił więcej z siebie wykrztusić. Odwrócił się w stronę postaci w spódnicy, jednak okazała się nie być ona tylko wybrykiem jego wspaniałej wyobraźni - Że jak?

Postać w stroju ludowym podeszła do niego i dźgnęła go lekko w policzek, jakby sprawdzając czy jest prawdziwy. Zachichotała, widząc, iż Prusy będąc w ciężkim szoku nawet nie reaguje.

\- Tak jakby totalnie zepsułam Julchen - stwierdziła głosem bardzo podobnym do Feliksa, lecz niezaprzeczalnie dziewczęcym.

\- Mnie tam to totalnie nie przeszkadza - rzucił przez ramię Polska, znikając w kuchni, by zaraz pojawić się z tacką, na której stały dwie filiżanki kawy i paczka paluszków - Niedługo powinien przyjechać Liet

\- Licia! - zaklaskała dziewczyna, po czym rozsiadła się na kanapie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Dopiero wtedy albinos zdołał się otrząsnąć częściowo z szoku - Moja Licia przyjedzie! - Polak zmrużył oczy, wycelowywując w blondynkę paluszkiem.

\- O nie! Tak jakby Liet jest totalnie mój!

\- No chyba nie! Mój! - oburzyła się dziewczyna

\- _Erdiwelas!_ * - zaklął Prusak w wymarłym języku - Nigdy więcej nie piję! Moja zagilbistość nie zniesie dwóch _Poli_ * na raz! - krzyknął, ale został całkowicie zignorowany przez kłócące się Polski. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała wojna domowa?

\- Liet to mój chłopak, łapy od niego z dala, bo totalnie ci trzasnę, nie patrząc na płeć!

\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć! Licia jest moja!

Albinos nie wiedział co robić. Dwoje blondynów kłóciło się coraz zajadlej, kompletnie ignorując jego wspaniałość. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Potrzebował trochę czasu, by zrozumieć co się dzieje.

\- Nie zniszczysz unii polsko-litewskiej! - rozległ się krzyk dziewczyny, a następnie szczęk zderzających się mieczy. Gilbert nie miał pojęcia skąd je wytrzasnęli, ale tego było dla niego już za wiele. Odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił do pełnego gracji odwrotu.

To wcale nie było tak, że rzucił się do drzwi. Ani, że gdy je otworzył i zobaczył Torisa, to złapał go za przód munduru i potrząsnął nim.

\- Ratuj mnie! Nigdy więcej nie będę pić, nigdy, obiecuję! Tylko zrób coś, żeby ona zniknęła! - zawołał zdesperowany.

\- Gilbert? - zdziwił się Litwin - Co się...

\- Dwójkę widziałem! Dwójkę! Za dużo!

\- Ale kogo... - zaczął brązowowłosy, jednak słysząc bojowy okrzyk "za Litwę!" i szczęk broni dochodzący z salonu urwał i zbladł. Odepchnął Prusy, który wylądował na komódce na buty, po czym pobiegł w kierunku walki - Feliks, w co tym razem...

Blond dwójka spojrzała na niego, ze skrzyżowanymi mieczami. Torisowi opadła szczęka, gdy zobaczył dwie personifikacje Polski różnych płci. Chociaż co do tego ostatniego nie był pewien, bo gdy Polakowi wpadał do głowy pomysł na przebieranki i wypychanie staników, to wyglądał identycznie jak domniemana dziewczyna.

Blondynka wykorzystując chwilowe rozproszenie chłopaka uderzyła płazem miecza w jego dłoń, wytrącając mu broń.

\- Wygrałam! - zawołała, wbijając miecz w podłogę - Licia jest totalnie moja! - personifikacja Litwy spojrzał na nią z zaniepokojeniem, po czym zakrył sobie oczy ręką.

\- Feliks, czego właśnie zostałem świadkiem? - zapytał, siląc się na spokój. Blondyni spojrzeli po sobie. Oboje dobrze znali ten ton i wiedzieli, że nie wróży on nic dobrego.

\- Liet, to Felicja. Felicja jest tak jakby mną, ale z innego świata, czy coś w ten deseń, dlatego jest dziewczyną. I tak jakby totalnie przegrałem ciebie w pojedynku z nią.

Laurinaitis schował twarz w dłoniach, biorąc głęboki, powolny oddech, po czym zaczął masować sobie skronie. Polski skuliły się w sobie na ten widok, przygotowując się mentalnie na to co miało nadejść.

\- Tydzień. Zostawiłem cię samego na tydzień - zaczął pozornie spokojnie Litwin - Dievas, to był tylko tydzień! A ty się bliźniaczki dorobiłeś!

\- Ale to Anglii wina! - zawołali jednocześnie blondyni. Zamilkli na moment, patrząc na siebie, po czym równocześnie się uśmiechnęli - To jest zafeliste!

\- Zafeliste? Zafeliste?! Dzwoni do mnie mój chłopak, że jakaś 'totalnie pilna sprawa' i muszę przyjechać, w drzwiach trafiam na przerażonego Prusy, a potem rzeczony chłopak przegrywa mnie w pojedynku z dziewczyną, która nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła i wygląda jak on! - Toris zdecydowanie nie podzielał ich zdania. Był świadkiem już naprawdę wielu dziwnych pomysłów Feliksa i ich skutków, ale coś takiego go przerastało. Myślał, że Polska nie zdoła przebić szalonej wyszehradzkiej imprezy, po której znalazł go w Hiszpanii, gdzie spił polskie oddziały kawalerzystów, a potem razem z równie pijanym Kozietulskim zdobył Sommosierrę.

\- I tak Liet jest mój! - stwierdził blondyn, doskakując do Litwina i obejmując go zaborczo, pokazując Felicji język w jakże dorosłym geście. Dziewczyna tylko się roześmiała na to.

\- Spoko, wolę Tatjanę. Ona tak jakby ma cycki - odparła, mrugając do brązowowłosego, na którego policzkach wykwitły delikatne różowe plamy - A poza tym, braciszek, jest totalnie ważna sprawa.

\- Jaka? - spytał zaciekawiony chłopak

\- Tak jakby totalnie poznałam właśnie męską wersję mojej dziewczyny, która jest tak jakby facetem mojego brata. A to oznacza, żeee... - na ustach Polki wykwitł szatański uśmiech. Nieco podduszony już Toris, pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie. Cokolwiek blondwłosa nacja nie kombinowała, gorzej i tak już być nie mogło.

\- MELANŻ TIME! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Polski, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Pozbawiony nagle podparcia Laurinaitis zatoczył się, omal nie wpadając na stolik z kawą i paluszkami.

Jednak mogło być gorzej. Jeden pijany Polak to masakra. Dwójka zaś oznaczała masakrę na skalę światową.

Toris spojrzał tęsknie w stronę drzwi, pod którymi siedział przyciskając kolana do siebie Gilbert, kołyszący się w przód i w tył z nieobecnym wzrokiem, a potem z powrotem na dwoje Słowian, którzy zdołali w ciągu tych kilku sekund już wyciągnąć wódkę i właśnie krzyżowali ramiona, patrząc sobie w oczy, by potem wypić na raz po setce rzeczonego alkoholu.

To będzie długa noc, pomyślał Toris, ryglując się w łazience, by nie stać się ofiarą jakże wspaniałego pomysłu Feliksa pod tytułem 'Ej, totalnie powinniśmy upić Lieta!'.

 _Erdiwelas!_ \- według internetów 'do diabła!' po prusku

 _Poli_ \- Polska po prusku

 _~Lizzie_


	2. Co dwie Polski to nie jedna cz 2

_Grupa Wyszehradzka, Prusy, Niemcy, Litwa, Nyo!Polska, Rosja (nikt nie wie skąd się wziął tu. Nie pisałam o nim ;-;);LietPol, PolPol twins; humor_

Zamek w drzwiach łazienki nie wytrzymał długo. Okazało się, że Felicja nawet szybciej niż Feliks potrafi rozbrajać tego typu rzeczy, bo, jak przyznała się po kolejnej butelce wódki, uwielbia dołączać z zaskoczenia do Tatjany pod prysznicem. Nieważne u kogo aktualnie przebywały. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać jej nawet pancerny zamek szyfrowy w łazience Alice, która nienawidziła takich akcji.

Zaraz po wyciągnięciu z kryjówki został zmuszony do tradycyjnego _bruderszafta*_ z Polką w ramach uczczenia nowej znajomości. Na jego szczęście Polski uznały, że nie chcą by od razu odpadł, więc podczas gdy dziewczyna wychylała kolejną setkę, on dostał tylko kieliszek. Ale i tak był na pusty żołądek, więc od razu mu to uderzyło do głowy. Po kolejnych dwóch zdrzemnął się na kanapie przez co przegapił przyjazd gości.

Grupa Wyszehradzka przyjechała rychło w czas, gdy zapas alkoholu zaczął się już niebezpiecznie kurczyć. Feliks w sumie nie był pewien, czy dzwonił po nich, czy Felicja to zrobiła, czy może Słowianie niczym psy tropiące wyczuli melanż i się zjawili. Z nimi zresztą nigdy nie było wiadomo.

Kiedy Toris już trochę przetrzeźwiał i się obudził, to omal nie zszedł na zawał, widząc jak impreza się rozkręciła. Aktualnie głowę miał na kolanach Feliksa, który śpiewał na cały głos trochę bełkotliwie jakieś piosenki, plotąc mu warkoczyki z wstążkami we włosach. Felicja krzyczała coś do Elisabety, która odkrzykiwała jej odpowiedzi, jednocześnie bijąc patelnią pijanego Gilberta, który widocznie stwierdził, że zarywanie do niej to wspaniały pomysł. Radmila huśtała się na żyrandolu, krzycząc coś po czesku, a Jakub usiłował ją asekurować, ale był na tyle wstawiony, iż sam ciągle się potykał. Z kąta dochodziło 'kol kol kol', bo siedział tam Ivan, popijając którąś już z kolei butelkę alkoholu. Nikt nie miał pojęcia skąd się właściwie tam wziął.

\- A teraz czas na śpiewanie! - krzyknęła Polka, wyrzucając pięść w górę - Słowianki, pokażmy chłopakom jak to się robi! - Litwin nie potrafił się nadziwić jak przy takiej ilości alkoholu, wciąż mogła poprawnie formułować słowa. Chociaż z drugiej strony Feliks też tak miał, więc w sumie było to logiczne.

Czeszka puściła się, powalając na ziemię Kubę i lekko chwiejnie podeszła do Polski, klepiąc ją po ramieniu oraz nieco bełkotliwie chwaląc ten pomysł. Węgierka też podchwyciła tematykę, zostawiając w końcu w spokoju Gilberta i podbiegając do nich. W sumie nie należała do grupy państw Słowiańskich, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało.

Polka wzięła do ręki telefon i marszcząc w skupieniu brwi usiłowała kilkakrotnie załączyć wybraną piosenkę. W końcu zaklęła, podgłosiła dźwięk do maksimum i kliknęła. Pozostałe dziewczyny zajrzały w ekran i uśmiechnęły się diabolicznie. Poprawiły sobie bluzki z niewinnymi uśmiechami, ociągając je tak, by dekoldy się pogłębiły. Felicja w tym celu odpięła kilka guzików.

\- My Słowianie wiemy jak nasze na nas działa! - zaczęła po polsku gospodyni, a pozostałe w tle klaskały - Wiemy jak poruszać tym co mama w genach dała!

Polka śpiewała dalej na cały głos, poruszając się przy tym zalotnie. Podczas zwrotki dołączyły do niej pozostałe, tańcząc ze jej plecami. Widać było, że kilka męskich nacji miało problem z oderwaniem od nich wzroku, szczególnie, iż z punktu widzenia niektórych było dziewcząt dwa razy więcej.

Ale dopiero na refrenie rozkręciły się w pełni. Felicja niemal rozerwała swoją koszulę, luzując przy okazji lekko gorset, gdzie od razu padł wzrok Gilberta i Torisa. Polska za to spojrzał na swojego chłopaka wilkiem, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o zdradzaniu go z nim samym.

Węgry wtórowała Felicji po polsku, podczas gdy Czechy w tle krzyczała po angielsku. Kiedy już skończyły, był solidnie zgrzane. Litwa chciał podać im wody, jednak gdy tylko zorientowały się co dostały, zgodnie rzuciły szklankami o ścianę (zupełnym przypadkiem na torze lotu szklanki Węgierki znalazł się Gilbert) i zgarnęły po butelce.

Feliks zajął miejsce swojej bliźniaczki z uniesioną ciupagą, powiódł po zgromadzonych intensywnym, aczkolwiek nie do końca skupionym wzrokiem i oznajmił z pełną powagą.

\- Nie dajmy się obrażać naszym siostrom, drodzy panowie! - zawołał z werwą, co spotkało się z aprobatą Rosji i Słowacji. Ivan stanął na środku, wyklaskując rytm jednej z najpopularniejszych piosenek rosyjskich.

\- Kalinka, Kalinka, Kalinka maja! - zakrzyknął. Pozostali szybko do niego dołączyli i już niedługo całą trójka śpiewała i tańczyła _kazaciok_ *. Dziewczynom też spodobał się ten pomysł i chociaż zostawiły panom środek pomieszczenia, nie zrezygnowały z tańców. Elisabeta i Radmila postanowiły dać przedstawienie na stole, kilkakrotnie omal nie spadając. Felicja natomiast postanowiła zrobić co innego; okrążała rzeczoną trójkę, podrygując, przytupując, wymachując spódnicą i wtórując im swoim śpiewem.

Toris nawet nie próbował już uspokoić towarzystwa, bo dobrze wiedział, że to bez celowe. Poszedł do kuchni po wodę, mając nadzieję, iż szum w głowie przestanie być tak uciążliwy.

Ku swojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu zastał tam Polkę dobierającą się do lodówki. Mógłby przysiąc, że zaledwie kilka minut temu wywijała jeszcze w salonie. Widząc jednak co dziewczyna trzyma w ręku, rzucił się w jej stronę.

\- Nie pij mleka! Nie mam zamiaru trzymać ci włosów jak będziesz rzygać! - zawołał, wyrywając jej butelkę i stawiając ją na stole. Blondynka spojrzała na niego nieco mętnym wzrokiem. Na jej usta wypłynął swawolny uśmieszek. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, gładząc lekko przód jego koszuli.

\- Wiesz co? - spytała głosem, który zapewne miał być flirciarski, jednak nie do końca jej to wyszło - Dla ciebie mogłabym nawrócić się na hetero

\- Felicja, schlałaś się - odparł Litwin, odsuwając ją nieco od siebie. Słowianka uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie, praktycznie się na nim uwieszając i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha.

\- Tatjana i Feliks nie muszą nic wiedzieć... zawsze zresztą można go odesłać, kto by się zorientował... jeden Polak wte czy we wte co za różnica - usiłowała pocałować personifikację Litwy, jednak ten odchylił się i szybko ją odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Ty jesteś schlana, a ja homo. Nie ma mowy - odrzekł zdecydowanie. Blondynka prychnęła na tą odmowę, po czym zanim zdołał zareagować wypiła butelkę mleka równie szybko co wódkę.

Brunet westchnął i wyszedł z kuchni, obawiając się, że jednak Polka uzna za dobry pomysł ponowne przystawianie się do niego. Jednak w salonie nie miał wiele więcej szczęścia. Węgry stwierdziła, iż brakuje jej nieco miłości w związku Polski i Litwy, więc zgarnęła Czechy i razem złapały Litwina z zamiarem spicia go.

Chłopak resztkami sił zdołał się wybronić od ilości alkoholu, która z pewnością kompletnie pozbawiłaby go hamulców moralnych, poprzez udawanie nieprzytomnego. Po drugim kieliszku padł na Radmilę i leżał póki nie uznały, że jednak im nie wyszło. Kiedy znalazły sobie inne zajęcie, z trudem wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

Niestety ziemia do tego stopnia się kręciła, że kilka razy trafił w ścianę, przykuwając uwagę innych nacji. Jak zorientował się tuż po naciśnięciu klamki, był to jeden z najgorszych pomysłów jakie mógł mieć. Pozostali, gdy tylko załapali co robi, wydali z siebie nieartykułowany krzyk (a może i artykułowany, ale przy tylu językach niemożliwe było zorientować się co to było), po czym ruszyli na miasto.

Nikt właściwie nie wiedział co się działo dalej. Faktem było, że po tej nocy w Anglii przybyło niebieskich budek wyglądem przypominających TARDIS z Doctora Who, flaga Ameryki wywieszona na Białym Domu została przemalowana na kolory Wielkiej Brytanii, Kreml po raz kolejny zmienił właściciela, mur na granicy Stanów i Meksyku powstał w całości tylko po to by zaraz runąć, górna część wieży Eiffla została przemalowana na flagę Litwy, zaś dolna na Polski, a Biedronka wydała kolejną kolekcję Świeżaków.

\- _West,_ dwie... _hik!_ \- czknął Prusy, podpierając się o futrynę drzwi - Dwie widziałem!

\- Znowu piłeś ze Słowianami, tak? - spytał niezadowolony Niemcy. Albinos wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, pokazując dwa palce i omal nie wydłubując mu oczu.

\- _Zwei!_ _Zwei_ Polski wi~ _hik!_ Widziałem!

\- Zalałeś się w trupa, nie dziwię się, że widziałeś podwójnie - Ludwig złapał brata, który nagle kompletnie stracił zdolność samodzielnego stania i odprowadził go na kanapę.

\- Dwie Polski... a ona miała niezłe _Titte_... i te ruchy...

\- Skoro wychlałeś tyle, by mieć fantazje o Feliksie, to wolałbym nie być jutro w twojej skórze - stwierdził blondyn kręcąc głową i zostawiając albinosa, by mamrotał sobie niestworzone rzeczy dalej w samotności.

* * *

Bruderszaft - taka tradycja alkoholowa przy przechodzeniu na 'ty'. Dwie osoby krzyżują ramiona, biorą po kieliszku, przedstawiają się, a potem piją.

Kazaciok - Kozak (taniec). Ukraiński taniec narodowy mężczyzny, w którym wykonują wiele przysiadów, wyrzutów nóg etc. Charakteryzuje się narastającym tempem.

* * *

Druga i ostatnia część tego shota może zawierać dziwne treści. Powód jest taki, iż pisałam większość tekstu praktycznie śpiąc, więc sama nie jestem pewna co się tam znajduje xD

~Lizzie


	3. Choroba

_Polska, Litwa, Węgry;LietPol; Romantyzm Feliksa XD_

\- Toris! Czemuż ty jesteś Lietuva!  
Wyrzecz się swego rodu, rzuć totalnie tę nazwę!  
\- Feliks...  
\- Nazwa twa tylko jest mi nieprzyjazną, boś ty w istocie nie Litwa dla mnie. O! weź inną nazwę! - Litwa zrobił facepalma. Rozumiał, że Feliks aktualnie miał wysoką gorączkę i nie kontaktował wybitnie, ale żeby zacząć cytować romanse?... Brunet westchnął. Przyjechał wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy to choroba Polski dopiero się zaczynała, a z tego co sie dowiedział blondyn cierpiał na bezsenność, więc zaczął czytać co sprawi, że się pożądnie zanudzi. Wyglądało na to, iż coś poszło nie tak i teraz bardzo przypadło mu do gustu cytowanie tych poezji.  
\- Lenkija, ja naprawdę rozumiem, że chcesz pokazać mi jak baaaardzo mnie kochasz, ale nie musisz. Ja doskonale o tym wiem. - Toris poklepał blondyna na ramieniu. Aktualnie znajdował się w jego uścisku, z którego z chęcią by się uwolnił. W końcu jeśli sam zachoruje, to szefowa go zamorduje. I to podwójnie jak sie dowie z jakiego powodu.  
\- Dlaczego nie doceniasz mojego romantyzmu? - Polska zrobił smutną minę, wpatrując się w Lieta oczami przepełnionymi żalem. Gdyby był kotem w tym momencie Toris pewnie wyjąłby saszetke ze smakołykami.  
\- Boże, aleś ty słodki... - wymamrotał brunet zapatrzony w oczy partnera  
\- Gdy w twoich ustach z nieukojem, szukam twojego serca woni i ściskam twe najsłodsze ciało...  
\- Aaaaaa, dobra. Starczy tego, ide ci zrobić herbate. - Litwa nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Feliks zaczął się zbliżać, ale gdy uświadomił sobie co się dzieje, wstał natychmiast wyswobodzając się w objęć państwa z rumieńcem. Toris wyszedł jak szybko tylko mógł  
\- Boże czego on się naczytał! - oparł się o ściane, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Modlił się, aby ta gorączka jak najszybciej spadła, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie skończy się to za dobrze pod każdym względem. Wziął głęboki oddech i poszedł w stronę kuchni. W sumie to mógł zrobić kakao, Feliks się z pewnością ucieszy i da sobie spokój z romantyzmem na jakiś czas. Przyszykował sobie wszystko co było potrzeba. Podczas podgrzewania mleka, spojrzał za okno. Lał deszcz i wszędzie walały się opadłe liście. Ach jesień... W sumie to lubił, kiedy to na dworzu, stukało w szyby, a on i Polska pogrywali sobie, jeżeli grą można było to nazwać, w szachy albo w coś na konsoli. Oczywiście blondyn miał każde dzieło autorstwa swoich rodaków. Dajmy na to taki Wiedźmin. Za każdym razem, gdy Liet gra, Feliks wspomina czasy pogaństwa i opowiada mu jakieś historyjki.  
Ostatnio przez sytuacje polityczną i nastawienie narodu do niej, spowodowała, że jego partner stał się bardziej podatny na wszelakie choróbstwa. Zastanawiał się czy zacznie to ignorować z czasem tak jak relacje ludu obu ich narodów. Przez to kiedyś ich stosunek do siebie się zmienił, ale powoli zaczęli tłumić to w sobie. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że tak jakby coś postawił na ogniu. Szczęście nie zamyślił się na zbyt długo i mleko nie zdąrzyło wykipieć. Przelał je do kubka i kiedy miał go wziąść, zadzwonił jego telefon. Wyjął urządzenie z kieszeni i przeszedł go dreszcz kiedy zobaczył kto chce się do niego dobić.  
\- Halo? - odezwał się z lekkim lękiem w głosie  
~ Hejka Toris! Jak się miewa połowa mojego ulubionego związku? - usłyszał głos nikogo innego jak Węgier  
\- Dobrze, dlaczego dzwonisz? Coś się stało?  
~ Och, no wiesz. To wcale nie tak, że Felek właśnie mi się wyrzalił jaki to nieczuły jesteś i w ogóle...  
\- C-co?! To nie prawda! - Polska właśnie nasłał na niego Lizzie. No wspaniale! Jednak może go czekać coś o wiele gorszego - Feliks ma gorączke i zaczął mi cytować poezje romantyczne! Lizzie? Halo? - przez moment nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku po drugiej stronie  
~ Dlaczego nie doceniasz jego romantyzmu!? - Toris właśnie odniósł wrażenie, że ma deja vu i, że chyba doznał uszkodzenia ucha, dlatego na wszelki wypadek przełożył telefon na drugą stronę głowy  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko jego romantyzmowi! Problem polega na tym, że tak jakby... ta pozeja przybiera złą forme. Ty nie wiesz co on mi recytował godzinę temu! I jeszcze trzymał mnie tak mocno... - niedokończył, bo usłyszał pisk Elizabety. No błagam, chyba sobie nie pomyślała, że...  
~ Z chęcią usłyszę więcej szczegółów! - brunet wziął głęboki wdech  
\- Lizzie, to nie tak jak myślisz... racja, spaliśmy w jednym łóżku, ale... - Torisa znowu doszedł słuch czegoś co chyba było chihotem albo próbą powstrzymania go.  
\- Ale TYLKO spaliśmy. - dokończył i wziął kubek po czym skierował się stronę pokoju, w którym leżał Feliks.  
\- Zrobiłem ci kakao. - powiedział, ale Polska zrobił focha i zagrzebał się pod pierzyną. Litwa westchnął odstawiając napój na stolik.  
~ Wcale się nie zdziwie jeśli Felek zrobił focha! Powinnam pójść w jego ślady!  
\- Czasami się zastanawiam, dlaczego wy zwyczajnie nie jesteście bliźniakami... - Liet usiadł na brzegu kanapy, na której to leżał też obrażony i opatulony Polska.  
~ Dobra, dobra. Wracając, jestem zawiedziona twoją postawą!  
\- Zawiedziona?! Lizzie, błagam... - opadł głową na oparcie i wpatrywał się w sufit, prosząc Boga by zakończył już to wszystko  
~ Nie błagaj! Nie daruje ci jak mi zniszczysz moje dzieło, nad którym tak ciężko pracowałam!  
\- No dobrze... przepraszam. Tylko nie szykuj patelni, dobra? Nie pozwole, aby twoje wspaniałe dzieło legło w gruzach po tylu stuleciach świetnościiiiIK! - Toris drgnął, kiedy poczuł jak coś go chwyta i pociąga. Blondyn objął go w pasie, mocno tuląc  
\- Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! ty jesteś jak zdrowie. Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie, kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie... - no pięknie... w sumie tego brakowało w tych wszystkich wierszach.  
~ Toris?  
\- Ach! Lizzie! N-nic się nie stało! To tylko Feliks...  
~ To ja wam nie będę przeszkadzać! Do usłyszenia i licze na ciekawe szczegóły!  
\- Czekaj, co?! - zanim zdąrzył przyswoić co takiego powiedziała Węgry i zaprotestować, rozłączyła się. Teraz czekała go kolejna próba wydostania się z polskich sideł.  
\- Nie uciekaj przede mną, chłopcze urodziwy! - zaśmiał się blondyn.  
\- Feliks, błagam!... - tym razem Polska nie dał mu się wyrwać. Pociągnął go w swoją stronę, powodując, że musiał oprzeć się na łokciach, by całkowiecie się nie położyć, ale i tym zająła się Rzeczpospolita. Po chwili obydwoje leżeli, a Polska wtulał się w partnera, wciąż trzymając gi w silnym uścisku. Liet toalnie uświadomił sobie, że teraz choroba go nie omienie...

\- Jestem zawiedziona! Wyjaśnij mi jak to się stało! - szefowa Litwy wpatrywała się w personifikacje swojego kraju z wściekłością. Lorinaitis wziął sobie trzy dni wolnego i wrócił chory! No pięknie!  
\- To przez pogode... - wymamrotał brunet po czym kaszlną kilka razy  
\- Przez pogodę, huh? Przez te trzy dni nie było cie w domu i chyba wiem jak ta pogoda ma na imie! Jak możesz puszczać się z tym... z tym!...  
\- Z nikim się nie puszczam! Fel... Polska był cho-ory i musiałem się nim zająć, a że przez mój pobyt padało...  
\- Dość! Masz mi się szybko wykurować, a potem odpracujesz te wszystkie dni swojego nierobstwa!  
\- T-tak jest... - ten wypad miał swoje plusy. Poznał wiele bardzo ciekawych poezji...

-  
Fragmenty paru wierszy... tak. Lekko przycięte...

Porada: nie piszcie w czasie choroby. Wasze ukryte hobby wyjdą na jaw :')

-Alfie


	4. Flaga

_Anglia, Ameryka;UsUk?; :3_

To był kolejny piękny spokojny poranek w Londynie... a przynajmniej miał taki być. Arthur spokojnie spał i nic nie wskazywało na to, że ten dzień będzie inny od poprzednich. No może po za paroma zmianami na świecie, które zaszły właśnie tej nocy. Anglia przeciągnął się i powoli otworzył oczy  
\- AAAAAA! - wrzasnął i natychmiast odsunął od krawędzi łóżka, kiedy zobaczył nad sobą swojego dawnego podopiecznego. Wkurzonego dawnego podopiecznego.  
\- Alfred, co ty tu do cholery robisz?!  
\- Co robie? Ty sie pytasz, co robie?! To robie! - rzucił w niego jakimś materiałem, który barwą wyglądał naprawdę znajomo...  
\- Moja flaga? To jest powód, dla którego tu jesteś? Moja flaga?! - blondyn nic z tego nie rozumiał. Niby dlaczego Ameryka miałby tu być z powodu jego flagi?...  
\- Twoja flaga? Twoja?! - okularnik chwycił starego opiekuna za koszule nocną i wyciągnął go z łóżka mimo protestów. Zaciągnął go do łazienki i puścił dopiero przed umywalką.  
\- Po co żeś mnie tu zaciągnął?!  
\- Po to! - Alfred odkręcił kran i wyrwał Arthurowi ponoć jego flage, by włożyć ją pod wodę. Ciecz zaczęła zmieniać barwe, a sam materiał zmianiał wzór.  
\- Co do... chwila. Przyleciałeś tu tylko po to, żebt pokazać mi, że przefarbowałeś swoją własną flage w moje barwy?!  
\- Nie ja, durniu! Wiesz co to jest za flaga?! To flaga prosto z Białego Domu! Rozumiesz?! Twoja flaga wisiała na siedzibie mojego szefa! Powinieneś się cieszyć, że pierwszy to zauważyłem, bo inaczej miałbyś przerąbane _as fuck_! - warknął.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Ciesze sie, ale w takim razie mogłeś zadzwonić... zresztą ja nic nawet o tym nie wiem!  
\- Co? - Alfreda ta wiadomość totalnie zbiła z tropu. Jeśli nie on zainicjował to, to w takim razie...  
\- No, to nie... - Anglia nie skończył swojej wypowiedzi, bo dawny podopieczny przymknął go swoją dłonią  
\- Jeśli to nie była twoja inicjatywa, a ty nic nie wiesz o tym co się aktualnie dzieje łącznie z twoim podwórkiem...  
\- O czym ty... - Arthur spróbował się odezwać, ale Jones znowu go uciszył  
\- Tak, to wyjaśnia wierze Eiffla i tą flage... już wiem! Może to nie byłeś ty, ale należało ci sie! Przynajmniej ode mnie! - Artie spojrzał na niego oburzonym wzrokiem. Należało mu sie? Niby za co? Za to, że jakiś śmieszek zakradł się z farbą pod Biały Dom? I o co mu chodziło z tą wieżą u Francji?...  
\- Dobra, może mi wyjaśnij teraz co takiego rozmyślasz, co?  
\- Po co mam ci mówić, przecież równie dobrze możesz poczytać gazete czy wyjrzeć za okno! - blondyn machnął ręką i skierował się do wyjścia z łazienki  
\- What?! Alfred! Wracaj no tu! Chce wyjaśnień! - w tym momencie przypomniało mu się, że Ameryka zostawił swoją flage - Alfie, flaga!  
\- Alfie? - w momencie, kiedy okularnik wyjrzał zza ściany dostał materiałem w twarz, co go porządnie zaskoczyło. Ściągnął go z siebie wraz z okularami i przetarł okolice oczu. Spojrzał na dumnego z siebie Anglię. No dobra. Chce drugiej wojny o niepodległość? Nich będzie! I w tym momencie rzucił flage w odwwecie w chichoczącego Artiego, który dostał tym razem troche niżej, przez co miał mokrą koszule  
\- A ty co?! - wrzasnął oburzony  
\- Domagasz się drugiej wojny o niepodległość!  
\- Przecież ty i tak jesteś niepodległy! - wielkim brwiom te słowa przeszły z trudem, choć nie dał po sobie poznać. Tak bardzo żałował, że nie jest już jego kolonią. Tamte czasy zawsze wspominał mile i ciepło.  
\- Ale moge być jeszcze bardziej! - Anglia westchnął i zwyczajnie w świecie wyminął Ameryke wręczając mu swoją "broń" po czym skierował się do swego pokoju  
\- Daj mi się przebrać i pogadamy na spokojnie. - oznajmił i zamknął drzwi do sypialni. To zaskoczyło Jonesa do tego stopnia, że stał chwile w bezruchu z kapiącą flagą.  
\- Ach tak! Flaga! - oprzytomniał i wyzmął ją do umywalki przy okazji wreszcie zakręcając kran.

Anglia zastał Ameryke w salonie, gdzie to zajadał się kanapką jaką pewnie sobie zrobił w tym czasie.  
\- No więc proszę cię, wyjaśnił mi Sherlocku kto to zrobił. - poprosił Arthur siadając naprzeciw blondyna. Okularnik skończył swój posiłek i zabrał się za opowiadanie o swej dedukcji oraz jej skutkach  
\- Nie ma sprawy Watsonie! - Artie zrobił tylko lekko zniesmaczoną mine za to określenie - Widzisz, zaczniemy od spraw nam wielce bliskich, ponieważ dziwactwa zaczynają się u ciebie, a kończą na... tym czymś co Rosja chce od tej dziewczyny z dużymi...  
\- Ekhem. - Anglia zdawał sobie sprawe o kim mówił Jones, ale jako gentleman...  
\- Dużymi problemami, chciałem powiedzieć Artie. Wiesz ta żeńska Rosja, która nie jest Rosją. W każdym razie. U ciebie w całym Londynie są te niebieskie budki z tego twojego serialu...  
\- Co? Budek policyjnych już dawno nie ma!  
\- To wyjrzyj przez okno. - blondyn zrobił to. Na ulicy dostrzegł dwie takowe co bardzo go zaskoczyło i przez chwile wpatrywał się w ten aktualnie niecodzienny widok, który zaskakiwał i przechodniów.  
\- To ty tam sobie pacz, a ja będę kontynuował. - oznajmił Jones widząc, że troche minie za nim wielkie brwi odkeli się od okna -Ja znalazłem tą flage, a jacyś ludzie pozostałości po murze z Meksykiem... serio. - mina dawnego opiekuna rozbrajała okularnika, ale powstrzymał śmiech dla dobra szybkiego wyjaśnienia sprawy - Szef nie był szczęśliwy, że runął, bo ponoć stał jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Według facebooka, wieża Eiffla została pomalowana na kolory flag Polski i... tego obok, z którym tam jest.  
\- Litwa... przynajmniej pamiętasz imie sojusznika... - uzupełnił Anglia, siadając na fotelu z westchnięciem  
\- No i jak wcześniej mówiłem te tereny o które bije sie Rosja z...  
\- Ukrainą...  
\- No tak, Ukrainą należą teraz do Polski. Ponoć dokonała tego mała grupka osób... w tym jeden Rosjanin i tak oto doszliśmy do wniosku że stoi za tym kilka państw po imprezie! Mianowicie Polska, ten... jego chłopak, to głodne państwo i Rosja! - Ameryka zrobił zadowoloną mine. Anglia był... pod wrażeniem. Nie tylko przez fakt iż w czasie kilku godzin doszło do wielu zmian na skale światową, ale i, że Alfred doszedł do tego, kto jest temu wszystkiemu winny. I w sumie zgadzał się w nim, wiedząc jakie są te personifikacje  
\- God save the Queen... - wydusił wreszcie z siebie.  
\- Jestem bohaterem! Zresztą sam mnie tak nazwałeś, więc nie powinieneś wątpić w moje możliwości! - chwila. Nazwał go? Ale kiedy?... nagle w głowie coś mu zaświtało. No tak! Kiedy Jones był jeszcze małym państwem, Artie nazywał go bohaterem!... więc to dlatego ciągle to powtarza? Nie jest żadnym egoistą, tylko zwyczajnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że tamte spędzone razem chwile były dla niego miłe? A on uświadamia to sobie dopiero teraz!  
\- A-ah! Musze wracać! Szef mnie zabije jak sie dowie, że zwiałem bez słowa na cały dzień... - Alfred spojrzał na zegarek - to ja lece! Musze zdążyć na samolot! - oświadczył wstając i kierując się do wyjścia co wyrwało Arthura z zamysłu. Poszedł za nim.  
\- Alfred. - zawołał go jeszcze na chwile w momencie, gdy ten otworzył drzwi. Blondyn nie zdąrzył nawet się spytać co chciał jeszcze Anglia, kiedy Artie ujął go w mocnym uścisku. To było naprawdę niespodziewane z jego strony.  
\- Artie? W-wszystko w porządku? - ten gest był wyjątkowo szokujący, więc okularnik pomyślał, że z dawnym opiekunem jest coś nie tak.  
\- Przepraszam... - mruknął Anglia. Ale za co niby? Skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju? - Za to, że nie liczyłem się z tobą... wtedy. Za wszystko co złe ci wyrządziłem, wtedy... - to wyznanie... te przeprosiny były jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące. Przepraszał go?! ANGLIA?! Odsunął go wreszcie od siebie, choć Artie wciąż trzymał dłońmi jego kurtke.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytał Jones. Już wiedział o czym mówił i dlaczego. Dawny opiekun nie wiedział do czego mogło odnosić się to pytanie, czemu go przeprasza czy  
\- Dlaczego mam ci wybaczyć? - uzupełnił Alfred. Anglia otworzył szerzej oczy. Jego najgorszy koszmar się spełniał. Został zupełnie odrzucony. Po raz drugi i to przez tą samą osobę. A przecież chciał to tylko naprawić...  
\- Ja... rozumiem. - wyszeptał i odwrócił się - Zamknij za sobą...! - nie skończył, bo poczuł jak coś szybko zasłania mu usta, a za chwile i zatyka nos. Alfred! Co on wyprawia?! Arthur nie mógł oddychać i z każdą sekundą brakowało mu powietrza. Mimo prób wydostania się z tego śmiertelnego uścisku, nie potrafił się wyrwać aż zwyczajnie jego czas się skończył. Wreszcie martwe ciało opierało się tylko na okularniku, który bez ceregieli zrzucił je na ziemie i odszedł. Spojrzał na wciąż umorusaną farbą swoją flage.  
\- I tak oto krew brytysjka znalazła się na amerykańskich dłoniach... - mruknął sam do siebie i schował kawałek materiału do kieszeni.

-  
Tadam! Spin-off do "Co dwie Polski to nie jedna". Chciałam napisać to już od dawna, ale dopiero teraz znalazłam czas i chęci.  
Piękny koniec, nieprawdaż? Korciło mnie niemiłosiernie i oto jest. Styl duszenia podpatrzony na Sherlocku z 2009!  
Kocham ten film. Mam do niego straszny sentyment przez sprawy prywatne.  
Moim zdaniem jest lepszy od serialu.

\- Alfie 

Co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Alfred również przytulił Arthura. Bez słowa. W reszcie po chwili stania w uścisku odsunął go od siebie i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Spostrzegł, że w dłoni dalej trzyma swoją flagę, wciąż umorusaną farbą. Owinął ją wokół szyi Artiego i zawiązał koniuszkami.  
\- Serio musze lecieć! Do zobaczenia! - pomachał opiekunowi i pobiegł przed siebie w stronę lotniska. Nie potrafił zrobić niczego co by pokazało, że docenił to. Nie potrafił pokazać swoich uczuć, gdzieś tam w środku...  
Anglia popatrzył za odbiegającym podopiecznym, a kiedy stracił go z oczu całkowicie spojrzał na flage, która teraz robiła za zadurzą apaszke. Chwycił ją palcami i uśmiechnął się. Czy mógł uznać to za wybaczenie?

-  
Hell no! Przepraszam za ten fake ending, ale wiecie. To była pierwsza wersja, która wydała mi się nawet spoko, a i tak pewnie ktoś tam by chciał ten happy end, nie?

KESESESESESESESE~

Ciekawe jak długo potrwa ta moja "wena"...

\- Jeszcze raz Alfred F. Jones przerzedły na Doitsuizm


	5. Oto twoja nagroda!

_Polska, Litwa, Rosja;uznajmy, że zalicza się do LietPola;Feelsy totalnie_

Polsce przywrócił świadomość dobrze znany głos. Powoli spojrzał przed siebie jeszcze nie do końca kontaktując. Liet?  
\- Polsko! Obudź się! Obudź się! - Feliks otworzył szerzej oczy. Toris oddalał się z każdym krokiem, ciągnięty przez Rosje.  
\- Pomóż mi! Prosze! - Litwa wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę z przerażeniem na twarzy. Nie chciał go opuszczać! Nie teraz! Potrzebuje go! Przecież nie zostawi tu przyjaciela na samotną śmierć!  
Blondyn chciał wstać i pobiec w jego kierunku. Walczyć z Ivanem byle tylko zostawił bruneta w spokoju. Ale nie mógł... ból przeszywał jego ciało. Nie chciał pokazywać tej rany Torisowi, więc co miał zrobić?... musiał podjąć szybką decyzje. Póki ma czas, póki widzą siebie nawzajem!  
\- Haha! Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę! Jest totalnie genialna! - zaśmiał się Feliks, podpierając się łokciami i machając nogami. Ten śmiech... ten uśmiech... wydawał się taki prawdziwy i zabolał ich obydwu. Tak potwornym bólem... Ale kogo bardziej?  
Litwa czuł się zdradzony. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel... wyśmiał go? Ale czemu? Bo potrzebował pomocy? Te wszystkie lata były jednym wielkim kłamstwem?! Każde miłe słowo było tylko po to, aby uśpić jego czujność?! Rzeczpospolita właśnie śmiał się w najlepsze choć jeszcze chwile temu jego oddech był bliski końca! Więc to tak wyglądała prawdziwa twarz Feliksa? Więc jest na prawdę tym zadufanym w sobie dupkiem, który nie zważa na nikogo innego?! Przez te wszystkie stulecia Toris wierzył, że to tylko maska, za którą ukrywa prawdziwego siebie... ale nie. Teraz dostał ostateczny wgląd na sprawe. On blondyna nie obchodził. Zresztą, od samego początku obaj byli przeciwni temu sojuszu! Został podpisany tylko ze względu na sytuacje. Dlaczego mieli by martwić się o siebie?! Tu chodziło tylko o dobra materialne! Słowa, czyny, wszystko! Chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o korzyści!... korzyści... korzyści z ich wspaniałej przyjaźni...

 _\- Polsko? Hej, Polsko! Gdzie jesteś? - Toris chodził po polu szukając towarzysza. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić i mogli wrócić do zamku na zasłużony odpoczynek - Możemy już wrócić! Polsko, prosze nie chowaj się! - Litwa ewidentnie wolałby, by zboże, w którym błądził było już ścięte. Nie tylko dlatego, że chciał mieć to już za sobą, ale i po to, by móc szybciej znaleźć Rzeczpospolitą. Nie chciał wracać samemu, bo blondyn uciekł gdzieś w zaciszne miejsce. Brunet rozglądał się do okoła i gdy chciał udać się w inne miejsce do szukania, usłyszał szelest i poczuł jak coś z dużą siłą go popycha na bok. Wrzasnął zaskoczony oraz przerażony jednocześnie, po czym upadł twardo na ziemie. Jęknął obolały. Spojrzał co spowodowało to niefortu... ten zaplanowany atak z zaskoczenia._  
 _\- Totalnie cie mam! - uśmiechnął się Polska, obajmując Torisa w pasie. Włosy miał potargane i pełne resztek zboża, a na nich wianek z maków i irysów._  
 _\- Heh... - Litwa zaśmiał się nerwowo i podparł łokciami - Polsko, błagam, jak masz masz mnie przewalać to może w bardziej miękkie miejsce, co? - spytał odwzajemniając wyraz twarzy towarzysza_  
 _\- Ile razy mam ci mówić? Jestem Feliks, a nie żaden pan per Polska... - znaczy był, ale dla innych krajów - Ja będę ci mówił Liet, a ty mi po imieniu, zgoda? - popatrzył na niego, podnosząc się do siadu_  
 _\- No... naprawdę mogę ci mówić po imieniu?_  
 _\- Przecież mamy być tak jakby przyjaciółmi! Przyjaciele mówią sobie po imieniu! - "przyjaciółmi"? On naprawdę chciał zostać jego przyjacielem? Ale takim prawdziwym?_  
 _\- Dobra, Feliksie..._  
 _\- Pięknie! - powiedział zadowolony Feliks. Zdjął swój wianek i położył go na głowie bruneta - Oto twoja nagroda! A teraz chodź! - wstał i pomógł towarzyszowi zrobić to samo._

Skoro wtedy wyciągnął ręke do niego, czemu teraz on nie może?...  
\- Oto moja nagroda... - brunet szepnął najciszej jak mógł ze łzami w oczach, zwyczajnie się poddał sile Rosji i szedł za nim już nie protestując. Polska okazał się zdrajcą i nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Serce chciało przy nim być i przechodziło żałobe, a rozum krzyczał by zginął w tym śniegu samotnie, hucznie świętując.  
Polska czuł pożądne ukłucie w sercu, sumienie go gryzło, a w głowie wyzywał siebie od najgorszych, choć na twarzy widniał uśmiech. Nie chciał martwić Litwy. Zwłaszcza teraz. Wolał by go znienawidził niż by ciągle trwał w świadomości, iż coś mu jest i, że mogło to być ich ostatnie spotkanie... choć i tak teraz było. Liet wreszcie zniknął mu z oczu. Wreszcie... tak... Toris wreszcie zniknął... szczęśliwy wyraz przeobraził się w pełen żalu i smutku, kiedy uświadomił sobie do czego doprowadził i jakie są takiego skutki. Stracił jedyną osobe, której mógł pokazać kim naprawdę jest, której mógł się wyżalić ze wszystkiego. Łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach i zaczął cicho łkać ukryty w swoich ramionach.  
\- Liet... ja tak bardzo... tak bardzo cie przepraszam!... - szeptał - Przepraszam... Liet! - było mu tak zimno... nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku. Czuł tak ogromną strate. Dla kogo ma teraz żyć? Jęknął, gdy ostrożnie przewrócił się na bok. Chciał sprawdzić rane... nie. Chciał zobaczyć jak umiera. Umiera w samotności. Cieszył się. Był tak cholernie zadowolony, że opuści ten świat tu i teraz! Skulił się nieco. Miał ochotę już zniknąć. Śnieg wokół niego powli zmieniał barwe na czerwoną tak samo jak mundur. Zamknął zapłakane oczy i czekał na śmierć. Chciałby umierać w męczarniach. Chciałby odkupić tą wine! Chciałby...  
\- Litwo... wróć. Prosze... - żałował. Żałował, że nie czuje jego obecności. Nie słyszy jego oddechu - Boje sie... - szeptał i jeszcze bardziej się skulił. Nie obchodził go ten przeklęty ból, obchodził go brunet. Zwrócił głowe w stronę, gdzie po raz ostatni go widział. Jego przerażone oczy. Słyszał jego błaganie, oh Liet, dlaczego musiał być takim dupkiem do samego końca?! Liet, błagam wybacz mi to wszystko! Ja chce twojego szczęścia! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam! Liet!  
Syknął z bólu. Nawet nie był świadom, że właśnie przebrnął kilka centymetrów. Wściekły na siebie uderzył w miejsce, gdzie krwawił z całą siłą jaka mu pozostała. Przeszył go jeszcze większy ból, ale sam tego chciał. Chciał umierać w tych pieprzonych męczarniach! Był tak wkurzony. Tak zły. Teraz po prostu leżał i czekał na śmierć. Wpatrywał się w pustą i cichą przestrzeń. Obserwował jak śnieżynki powoli dołączają do białej pościeli, którą to on barwił na kolor szkarłatu. Czy to długie oczekiwnie to właśnie jego kara? Za życie? Za uczynki? Za postępowanie? Za zachowanie? Za słownictwo? Za te głupie żarty? Za picie? Za pogaństwo? Za co?! Za to co Mu zrobił?... powoli przestawał płakać. Ten ogromny ból... nie fizyczny. Psychiczny. Czuł się taki opuszczony... taki samotny... nie miał nikogo. Ten świat jest okrutny jak on sam.  
Czy dobrze zrobił? Może jednak powinien był Go ratować? Może mógł chociaż próbować? A gdyby się dowiedział? Dowiedział, że powoli obok niego umierał?... Gdyby mu powiedział, gdyby pokazał? Czy to cokolwiek by zmieniło po za utrzymaniem przyjaźni?  
Nie... postąpił według tego co według niego wyrządzi mniejsze zło. Teraz nie będzie po nim tęsknił. Teraz wyrzuci go z pamięci. Teraz będzie żył według nowych zasad! Teraz... nie będzie miał... dla... kogo... Feliks wział najgłębszy oddech na jaki był w stanie. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a po policzku spłynęła mu ostatnia łza.  
Nie. Nie chciał... umierać!... Liet!.. on przecież... cze...

-  
Ugh, nawet nie wiecie ile tu kombinowałam, żeby wyszło jak najdłuższe i jak najbardziej smutne. To miał być wyciskacz feelsów, ale czy wyszło to wy musicie zdecydować, więc proszę o waszą opinie w komentarzach, jeśli macie taką ochote.

\- Alfie


	6. Rodzeństwo

_Polska, Nyo!Polska, 2p!Polska; Headcanon_

Dziewczyna zapukała rytmicznie w drzwi pokoju niczym w "Krainie Lodu"  
\- Franciiiiszeeeeek! - zawołała - Nie chciałbyś wybrać się do sklepu i...  
\- Nie! - usłyszała głos sprzeciwu z zamkniętego pomieszczenia  
\- No weź! Wiesz, że nam nie dadzą, a dowodów nie mamy! A nawet jakby były to by nas wyśmiali z datą urodzenia...  
\- Powiedziałem "nie"! Spieprzaj! - blondynka zrobiła zamyśloną minę i po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnęła  
\- A jak przez najbliższy tydzień damy ci spokój i dopilnujemy byś go w ogóle miał?  
\- Nie.  
\- Półtorej? - nie dawała za wybraną  
\- I zbijecie wszelkie lustra?  
\- Tak, nawet nowych nie kupimy. - w sumie musieli by kupić tylko dwa, ale i tak był to niezły wydatek biorąc pod uwagę jak często to robili. No cóż, czas spędzić z nimi ich ostatnie minuty. Po chwili usłyszała kroki i otwieranie zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich blondyn o potarganych włosach, wyglądający jak siedem nieszczęść.  
\- Dawaj hajs. - mruknął. Dziewczyna podała mu czerwony portfel i zrobiła zadowoloną minę. Chłopak owinął się mocniej swoim szkarłatnym szalikiem i skierował do wyjścia  
\- Ekhem! - usłyszał za sobą znaczące chrząknięcie. Obrócił się nieco do tyłu - Czapka. - powiedziała. Franciszek odwrócił się z powrotem, zdejmując ciemną czapkę z przypinką orła bez korony i rzucił za siebie w stronę blondynki, która zręcznie ją złapała. Blondyn wyszedł z mieszkania i zszedł po schodach na dół. Mieszkał w nim wraz z Felicją i Feliksem, zupełnymi przeciwieństwami 2p!Polski. Kamienica, w której mieszkali była już całkiem stara, ale dalej jakoś się trzymała i zachowała w pewnym sensie swoje piękno. Choć nie tylko żywot ich miejsca zamieszkania się kończył. Lato również. Godzina była jeszcze wczesna, a i tak słońce powoli kierowało się ku zachodowi. Szczęście, że ludzi za specjalnie się dookoła nie kręciło. Plus dla Felicji za czas. Mijający go przechodnie rzucali mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. Ci, którzy znali ich trójkę z widzenia na pewno zawsze myśleli, mijając go, iż to nieszczęście spotkało żeńską i prawdziwą personifikacje tego kraju. Żeby ktoś taki jak on się nimi opiekował! Raz prawie mieli mieć na łbie kuratora. Szlag by Feliksa i jego picie na ulicy.  
Wreszcie jego oczom ukazał się tutejszy monopolowy. Westchnął i popchnął drzwi. Nie miał ochoty widzieć znowu tej baby na oczy. Pewnie znowu będzie mu pitolić o pierdołach, albo w ogóle mu nic nie sprzeda...

\- Felicjo, co się stało z... - Polska wszedł do salonu, gdzie przebywała jego żeńska wersja. Aktualnie poszukiwał zaginionego lustra z łazienki, ale zamilkł, kiedy zobaczył, że owy przedmiot trzyma blondynka - Czy ty znowu obiecałaś Franciszkowi, że zbijemy lustra?  
\- Och... em... tak jakby? - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Feliks westchnął. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy to zrobiła.  
\- Czego to się nie zrobi dla wódki. - mruknął - Wiesz, że nie kupimy nowych.  
\- Wiem. To też mu obiecałam.  
\- No to teraz totalnie nie mamy argumentów, by wyciągać go z domu. - blondyn usiadł na fotelu  
\- Daj spokój, nie wątp w mój geniusz! - Felicja wyraźnie była przekonana o swojej wyższości pod względem pomysłów. Odstawiła ostrożnie lustro na dywan, opierając je o szafkę - Chcesz jakąś książkę? - spytała przyglądając się jednej z półek. Jej szary kolor ewidentnie oznajmiał, że czas wytrzeć kurze.  
\- Możesz. - po chwili Polska prawie dostał w twarz obszernym dziełem pisarskim, gdyby w porę nie zareagował - "Pan Tadeusz"? Proszę cie czy to jest jakaś aluzja?  
\- Nie. Akurat wybrałam pierwszą lepszą. Aleeee chyba masz problem z Litwą, skoro uznałeś to za aluzje... - mruknęła blondynka, siadając na fotelu na przeciw Feliksa. Założyła noge na noge i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem "typowego" psychologa  
\- Więc mów mi wszystko! Poradnia Polska chętnie zajmie się twoją przypadłością, a tym bardziej ci pomożemy, bo jestem tobą tylko w żeńskiej wersji! - zaśmiała się  
\- Czyli cie totalnie nie okłamie?  
\- Tak. Totalnie mnie nie okłamiesz.  
\- Ehh... no dobra, może będzie mi lepiej. Czemu miałbym ukrywać coś przed samym sobą?... - westchnął - Więc ja i Liet... - nie zdąrzył za specjalnie się wypowiedzieć, gdyż obydwoje usłyszeli porządny huk otwieranych drzwi. Felicja wychyliła się z fotela, żeby zobaczyć co spowodowało ten hałas, przez co prawie przewaliła fotel.  
\- Franciszek! Zaraz, czemu wyglądasz bardziej obskurnie niż wcześniej? Au! - oberwała "Panem Tadeuszem" w głowe za tę uwagę. Feliks chyba serio miał problem z Torisem skoro potraktował w ten sposób książkę. KSIĄŻKĘ! Introwertyczna Polska zamknął drzwi z trzaskiem, wcale nie przejmując się tym co pomyślą sąsiedzi słysząc to wszystko. Wyglądał tak, jakby odbył szarpanine, w której skończył z zadrapaniem na policzku co i tak było dobrym wynikiem. Zdjął swoją czapke z wieszaka, przeszedł obok swoich wersji i postawił na stole torbe, która zagrzechotała przez swoją zawartość. Wziął jedną butelke wódki bez słowa i wrócił do siebie, zamykając drzwi do pokoju.  
\- Wow... nieźle się wkurzył... - mrukła blondynka, podnosząc biedne dzieło Mickiewicza i kładąc je obok siebie.  
\- Weź mu zaniesz apteczke, bo nie wierze, że skończył tylko w ten sposób. - polecił Polska, biorąc jeden z zakupów.  
\- Dlacze... a dobra. Nie zaczynaj beze mnie! - oznajmiła, wstając i wychodząc, ale za chwile wróciła by wziąść butelke. Niech ma jeszcze jedną za poświęcenie. Wygrzebała apteczke z szafki w łazience i zapukała do Franciszka.  
\- Przyniosłam ci apteczke tak na wszelki wypadek! - odpowiedziała jej cisza - I jeszcze jedną butelke! - dalej brak reakcji - To ja to położe z boku i sobie weźmiesz! - powiedziała odkładając rzeczy na podłoge i wracając do Feliksa. Chwile później usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi.  
Tak mijały dni i tygodnie ich trójce. Franciszek miał spokój od reszty przeciwnych wersji państ, a Feliks i Felicja wspólne parapetówki. No i sąsiedzi, którzy wcale się nie zmieniali. To był piękny czas, który zakończył się pierwszego września i nigdy więcej nie powrócił jako czyn, ale jako ciepłe wspomnienie...

~~~~~~~  
Idea zaczerpnięta z headcanonów autorstwa Sandrialla  
Uwielbiam je. Czekam na następne!

-Alfie


	7. Zaginięcie Słowiańskiej Wódki cz 1

_Polska, Litwa; LietPol; Humor_

Litwa przycisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Ledwo zdążyła upłynąć sekunda, a już usłyszał rumor dobiegający z wnętrza domu jakby coś zleciało ze schodów. Chwile później drzwi otworzyły się błyskawicznie, prawie uderzając bruneta w twarz. Przed nim stał Polska, blady i ze wzrokiem jakoby ducha zobaczył.  
\- Boże, Liet! - blondyn chwycił Torisa za koszule, zanim ten zdołał cokolwiek z siebie wydusić - Znalazłeś ją, prawda?! Masz ją! Powiedz, że ją masz! - w jego oczach widać praktycznie było łzy, a wzrok był pełen nadziei. Litwin naprawdę nie wiedział o co może chodzić partnerowi. Dzisiaj miał zwyczajnie do niego wpaść na kilka dni, a ten wyskakuje mu z domu w takim stanie, że można było go posądzić o dowiedzeniu się o kolejnej wojnie światowej, w której to ponownie stał się celem. - Feliks, co ci jest?! - Toris zignorował pytania Polski. Dla niego było ważniejsze co mu się stało.  
\- Nie mów, że jej nie masz! Boże Toris! Gadaj, że jednak masz! - Feliks poszedł tym samym tropem i też olał pytanie, mocniej zaciskając uchwyt na ubraniu Torisa i przyciągnięciu go bliżej siebie  
\- Niczego nie mam! O czym ty mówisz?! - blondyn przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w zdezorientowanego Litwe. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony odpowiedzią partnera, a nawet wręcz przerażony. Próbował zrozumieć sens słów, jakie zostały wypowiedziane. "Nie mam", "nie mam", "nie". Brunet przyszedł z niczym. Rzeczpospolita wtulił się w Laurinaitisa i zaczął cicho pochlipywać  
\- Przecież ty o niczym nie wiesz... - jęknął - Liet, to się stało tak szybko... Nie miałem czasu ci powiedzieć!  
\- Feliks, czy ty płaczesz? Uspokój się i wszystko mi wyjaśnij, dobrze? - brunet podniósł głowę niższego od siebie zielonookiego, by mógł na niego spojrzeć - Tylko się uspokój...  
\- Jak mam się niby uspokoić?! Liet, to jest totalnie straszne! - Polska ponownie wtulił się w Torisa, który jak najprędzej chciał wiedzieć co doprowadziło Feliksa do takiego stanu. Miał szczerą nadzieje, że to nic poważnego. Brunet westchnął cicho i podniósł partnera na rękach. Ostrożnie wszedł do domu, uważając by nie zahaczyć Feliksem o nic, bo wnioskując po jego zachowaniu, to właśnie on spadł ze schodów. Powoli usiadł na kanapie i przytulił blondyna, próbując go uspokoić. Odczekał zanim cokolwiek się odezwał. Musiał dać Polsce czas. Dopiero, kiedy jego oddech się w miarę uspokoił, wreszcie postanowił wypytać o powód jego zachowania  
\- Lepiej? A teraz mi powiedz, co się stało... tylko nie płacz już, dobrze? - dodał, kiedy ujrzał ponownie szklące się oczy Feliksa. Ten wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wyjaśniać  
\- Liet, nie uwierzysz. To totalna katastrofa! Rosja - bruneta przeszły od razu ciarki na wspomnienie tego imienia. To wcale nie wróżyło za dobrze - zadzwonił dziś do mnie, rano.  
\- Czego chciał od ciebie? - zapytał Toris. Co prawda wolał nie przerywać blondynowi, ale chciał dać mu chwile na złapanie oddechu  
\- Powiedział, ż-że się... - Feliks przełknął głośno ślinę. Ewidentnie nie miał chęci do wypowiedzenia tego słowa - Skończyła. Chciał wpaść do mnie, a-ale też jej nie było! Dzwoniłem do Czech i Słowacji...  
\- Ale co się skończyło?  
\- Toris! Litwo, ojczyzno moja! Skończyła się! Wódka się skończyła! - wykrzyknął zdruzgotany Polska, ponownie przylegając do bruneta. Według samej ostoi pomocy moralnej było to raczej jakby ktoś przybił piątke z mostkiem, ale taką solidną.  
\- Zaczekaj. Skończyła się wódka i dlatego rozpaczasz? O Viešpatie, Feliks, byłem pewny, że stało się coś gorszego! To tylko alkohol! - Litwa ewidentnie nie przemyślał swoich słów. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z takim wkurwem w oczach, że Toris był pewien iż zaraz rozszarpie go na strzępy. Nauka na przyszłość - nie zadzieraj ze słowianem jeśli cierpi na brak ulubionego napoju.  
\- Jak śmiesz, nazywać ten nektar "TYLKO alkoholem"? Jak, kurwa, śmiesz? To ja przez te wszystkie wieki pod swoim dachem cie gościłem, chlebem, solą i wodą karmiłem, pomagałem jak bratu skopać dupsko temu albinosowi, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz, nazywając. WÓDKĘ. "TYLKO". KUŹWA. "ALKOHOLEM"?! - wrzasnął Feliks. W jego oczach było widać normalnie ogień. Żar, który przeszywał Litwę na wylot. Polska usiadł nad nim i trzymał go mocno za koszule, przyciągając do siebie tak, że ich czoła praktycznie się stykały. Brunet był totalnie przerażony tym co wstąpiło w jego partnera, że aż pot z niego spływał. Nagle ten chłoptaś lubiący róż i spódniczki zmienił się w coś gorszego od Ivana.  
\- P-przepraszam! - wyjąkał Toris - Nie chciałem! J-jeśli mi coś zrobisz będzie m-m-mniej osób do szukania! - serce mu waliło niemiłosiernie i nie miał odwagi, by choćby drgnąć na centymetr. A on był pewien, że prawdziwie wkurwiony Feliks to ten za czasów rozbicia dzielnicowego czy ostatniego króla. Jak widać mylił się i to bardzo. Wtedy to on był zwyczajnie podenerwowany i nie roztaczał takiej aury strachu oraz grozy. Rosja może pozazdrościć. Blondyn przez chwile pozostał jeszcze w tej samej pozycji aż wreszcie z trudem usiadł obok Lieta, podkulając nogi. Litwa również odczekał nim poprawił siad na kanapie. Kolejne minuty spędzili w milczeniu.  
\- Wybacz Liet. - mruknął wreszcie Feliks, przerywając cisze. Brunet drgnął mimowolnie - To wszystko przez brak... przez ten kryzys. - Polska nie miał zamiaru wypowiadać słowa "wódka" by nie popaść w większą histerie.  
\- Nie no, rozumiem. Wiesz, ja po prostu nie przepadam za... tym. Słaba głowa i te sprawy. - głos Toris brzmiał bardziej nerwowo niżby chciał. Feliks spojrzał na partnera, dokładnie mu się przypatrując  
\- Czy ty sie mnie boisz? - zapytał, wreszcie prostując nogi i opierając się na rękach. Litwa popatrzył na niego z lekkim szokiem. Szlag, to było nazbyt widoczne. Jak on mu się wytłumaczy?  
\- Nie, skądże. - odpowiedział szybko, unikając jego wzroku  
\- Liet, totalnie widze, że się mnie boisz.  
\- Niby po czym to wnioskujesz?  
\- Jesteś tak jakby jeszcze bardziej sztywny niż zazwyczaj.  
\- N-nie jestem sztywny! Jestem po prostu poważny! - zaprzeczył brunet. Polska uniósł brew  
\- Liet, daj spokój i przestań kręcić, bo tylko się pogrążasz - blondyn spędził z nim zbyt długo czasu żeby nie wiedzieć jak i kiedy Litwa się zachowuje. Nie dość, że skończył mu się... bardzo ważny prowiant to jeszcze w pakiecie dostał Torisa, któremu potrzeba terpaii.  
\- Mogę zapisać cie już do terapeuty?  
\- Niby po co? - spytał zdziwiony brunet  
\- No wiesz, "przepraszam bardzo, ale mój partner dostał napadu słowiańskiego wkurwiu co mnie przeraziło i potrzebuje terapii, bo skończył się alkohol w domu. Tak, jestem gejem i nie, on nie jest alkoholikiem"  
\- Nigdzie mnie nie zapisuj... - mruknął Litwa, zakładając ręce na piersi i robiąc oburzoną minę - To by było absurdalne i na pewno nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nas obojga. - częściowo Toris osiągnął sukces i uspokoił Feliksa przynajmniej na tyle by ciągle nie histeryzować o braku wódki. Problem polegał na tym, że bał się teraz wykazać jakąkolwiek emocje związaną z wypowiedzią, albo w ogóle odezwać się więcej. Przez kolejne chwile znowu siedzieli w milczeniu do czasu aż nie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, na który blondyn zerwał się i popędził na złamanie karku ku drzwiom, drąc się  
\- WÓDKA! – ktokolwiek tam stał z pewnością pomyślał, że w tym domu mieszka albo alkoholik, albo była jakaś gruba impreza, na której to zabrakło podstawowego prowiantu. Korzystając z nieobecności Feliksa, Litwa cichaczem wymknął się do łazienki, gdzie zamknął zamek i wyciągnął telefon. Wybrał odpowiedni numer i czekał na sygnał.  
\- Odbierz, odbierz, błagam. – szeptał, nerwowo chodząc w tą i z powrotem. Wreszcie usłyszał znajomy, kobiecy głos – Halo? W-węgry, wreszcie!... Tak, stało się!... Dlaczego szepce? Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Słuchaj, jest źle, jest bardzo źle z Feliksem... Tak, uznajmy to za kryzys małżeński jeśli ma to ci pomóc w działaniu, ale... - nim Toris dokończył wypowiedź usłyszał tylko „Jestem za godzinę!" i koniec połączenia. Brunet stał jeszcze przez moment nieruchomo z telefonem przy uchu, próbując ogarnąć co się właśnie wydarzyło. Elizabeth miała zamiar pojawić się w Warszawie w godzinę po tym określił swój problem jako „kryzys małżeński". Laurinaitis dla pewności sprawdził loty Budapeszt – Warszawa. Rzeczywiście, najkrótszy lot trwał godzinę i miał się odbyć za sześć minut. Lizzie tak często tu tu bywa, że zna rozkład lotów na pamięć? W sumie co się dziwić. Litwa schował telefon do kieszeni, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z łazienki. Kiedy kierował się z powrotem do salonu, zobaczył Polskę stojącego przed drzwiami z opuszczoną głową. W ręku trzymał jakąś teczkę w białym kolorze, pewnie dokumenty od szefa. Brunet postanowił zaryzykować i powoli podszedł do zielonookiego. Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia  
\- Feliks, wszystko w porządku?... – spytał. Blondyn szybko odwrócił się i objął go ramieniem.  
\- Liet... jej dalej nie ma... - wyszeptał, wtulając się mocniej w partnera. No proszę, znowu wrócił do stanu depresyjnego z powodu braku wódki. W sumie Litwa wolał jakoby miałby być w takim humorze niźli wkurwiony na całego. Wszystko było lepsze niż rozzłoszczony kraj słowiański z braku tego alkoholu.

~~~~~~NAA NAA TATO WÓDKA KURE N?~~~~~~

Tytuł powstał przez przerobienie nazwy gry "Zaginięcie Ethana Carter'a", więc takie totalnie swojskie klimaty. W sumie nie wiem czemu, ale tak sobie dzisiaj oglądałam TVGRYpl i tak jakoś wyszło.Słowiański wkurw oczywiście wziął się z filmiku w mediach. Polecam tym, którzy nie widzieli.

Następny przystanek: Wyszehradzka Inkwizycja!

~Alfie


	8. WWUVWDDBDSVLPÄ

**"Wie Warszawa Und Vilnius Während Des Deutschen Besuchs Das Schicksal Von LietPola Änderten" bo ma ograniczenie znaków ;-;**

 _Polska, Litwa, Węgry, Niemcy, Prusy, Warszawa, Wilno; LietPol, ewentualnie Warno/Wiszawa, zaliczmy i PrusNyo!Pol; humor_

Na dworze lało. Zresztą jak zwykle w okresie jesiennym był to ten czas, kiedy to padało przez kilka dni, by potem sobie odpuścić. I wrócić. I tak do zimy, no chyba, że mamy do czynienia z tak zwanymi "zielonymi" świętami, ale to inna sprawa. Węgry właśnie zaparzała sobie herbaty. Nareszcie mogła na chwilę odetchnąć. Przebywała w domu Polski i według telegazety za jakiś czas miał lecieć kabaret. Dawno nie oglądała, więc stwierdziła, że z chęcią sobie obejrzy coś na poprawę humoru. Właśnie miała udać się do salonu, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Przeklnęła w duchu ten dźwięk. Szybko odstawiła swój kubek i udała się wejścia, by sprawdzić kto chce się dobić do Felka... albo kto szuka Litwy, bo tak się składało, że też tu był. Ku jej zaskoczeniu nie była to żadna z osób, których się spodziewała. Co do jasnej anielki robił tu Niemcy z Gilbertem?! No nie mówcie, że chcą znowu o imigrantach gadać... Otworzyła wreszcie te drzwi próbując nie pokazywać zniechęcenia.  
\- Guten Tag, Elizabeto. Jest Polska? - spytał blondyn.  
\- Tak, jest. Wejdźcie, tylko się nie drzyjcie, bo uciął sobie drzemkę. - powiedziała Lizzie, wpuszczając ich dwójke do środka. Ludwig poczuł uraze tą uwagą o głośnym mówieniu  
\- Jeszcze nie wyleczył kaca? Kesesesesese! - albinos zaśmiał się za co oberwał w łeb od brunetki  
\- Prosiłam o coś! - upomniała go  
\- Węgry ma racje Gilbert. Przyszliśmy tu pogadać przy miłej atmosferze, której nawet nie waż się zepsuć!  
\- A o czym to przyszliście pogadać? - spytała Elizabeta, choć doskonale wiedziała jaki jest ich cel. Blondyn zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku  
\- Chcemy dokończyć rozmowę o imigrantach, której to mój brat nie zdołał odbyć przez znane okoliczności. - wyjaśnił  
\- Wybaczcie, ale nie obudzę teraz Feliksa nawet z tak bardzo ważnego powodu. Dlatego pozwólcie, że na chwilę obecną przejdziemy do kuchni, zgoda? - poprosiła dziewczyna z nutą sarkazmu i ironii. Spodziewała się, iż z nią też przeprowadzą tą "istotną rozmowę" skoro i tak tu jest. Im to było jak najbardziej na rękę. Na szybko wskoczyła do salonu i zabrała stamtąd swój kubek. Musiała niestety pożegnać się z kabaretem na chwilę obecną. Weszła ponownie do kuchni, gdzie to bracia zajęli miejsca przy stole. Prusy jak zwykle rozwalił się na krześle, kiedy Niemcy zwyczajnie oparł się rękami o stół. Dosiadła się.  
\- I teraz wybaczcie, że nic wam nie zaproponuje do picia, ale skończyła się herbata... razem z kawą. - dodała spoglądając na swój napój, który kolorem przypominał jej właśnie ten ożywiający napój - I wódka. Więc w sumie możecie dostać tylko wodę ostatecznie.  
\- Podziękujemy...  
\- Dlaczego wypowiadasz się za mnie? - oburzył się albinos  
\- Bo poprzednim razem jak dałem ci wolną rękę to wróciłeś pijany bez żadnych pozytywnych skutków. - wolał już nie wspominać o godzinnym wykładzie " _Bruder_ , ale ich naprawdę była dwójka!"  
\- Wyglądasz na niewyspaną... - zaczął blondyn  
\- Co? Ah, tak. Trzy dni tu siedze i tylko myślę o rozwiązaniu...  
\- Tego państwa? - zażartował Gilbert, za co dostał kopniaka pod stołem  
\- Nie, kryzysu w związku Feliksa i Torisa... przyjechałam akurat w momencie jak Litwa chciał wyjść i teraz tylko naprawiam swoje najwspanialsze dzieło...  
\- Od trzech dni? - spytał Ludwig z niedowierzaniem. Lizzie pokiwała głową - Więc Litwa też tu jest...  
\- Zgadza się... i teraz obaj śpią, a ja z tego korzystam, bo przez cały czas musiałam ich pilnować, żeby przypadkiem mi nie zwiali. A Warszawa chciała im w tym pomóc, więc naprawdę się nie wyspałam... - właśnie robiła łyk herbaty, kiedy z drugiego pokoju dobiegł ich wszystkich krzyk wspomnianych nacji.  
\- LITWA! CO TY DO CHOLERY WYPRAWIASZ?!  
\- ZOSTAW MNIE! LIZZIE, ON CHCE MNIE MORDOWAĆ!  
\- ZBOCZENIEC!  
\- O CO TY MNIE OSKARŻASZ?!  
\- O TO CO ZAWSZE ROBISZ! CZYLI NAPASTOWANIE!  
\- ŻE JAK?! - cokolwiek tam się działo, zaniepokoiło całą trójkę... no może z wyjątkiem Prus, który zaczął się śmiać. W końcu dwójka personifikacji, których nienawidził wreszcie się wykończy. Elizabeta zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła do salonu, a za nią Niemcy. Gilbert na spokojnie podążył za nimi, zastając ich podczas rozdzielania skłóconych państw.  
\- Lizzie, ja się boję. - zaszlochał Toris, przytulając się do brunetki.  
\- I powinieneś! - zagroził mu Feliks, próbując się wyrwać Ludwigowi.  
\- Feliks! Zostaw Litwę! Nie wolno! Zły Felek! - wydarła się jego przyjaciółka  
\- Ale to on zaczął!  
\- Mam użyć patelni?! - blondyn natychmiast się uspokoił, zaciskając ręce na rękawie swetra Ludwiga.  
\- Kesesesesesese! Baby się boisz, Polen? - Polska spojrzał zdziwiony na Prusaka, a potem przyjrzał się jego bratu. Przez chwile próbował ogarnąć kto stoi w jego salonie.  
\- Niemcy? Co ty tu robisz?! I po co masz ze sobą tego d... gościa?! - spytał wielce zaskoczony ich obecnością.  
\- Przylecieliśmy dokończyć rozmowę, której mój brat nawet zapewne nie zaczął...  
\- Jak możesz tak źle o mnie mówić _West_?! Zacząłem! - sprzeciwił się Gilbert.  
\- Oczywiście... w każdym razie skoro się obudziłeś to możemy o tym pogadać, racja? - Ludwig zwrócił się ponownie do Feliksa, który początkowo zamrugał kilka razy oczami, potem wyplątał się z rąk swoje sąsiada i cofnął kilka kroków do tyłu, nawet się nie odwracając. Litwa mocniej objął Węgry, uważnie obserwując każdy krok byłego partnera.  
\- Sądzę, że moja opinia oraz opinia mojego szefostwa wcale się nie zmienia w tym temacie... nie chcemy mieć takiej ilości "incydentów" co wy. Miejsca w gazetach nam nie starczy na opisywanie kolejnego dnia z życia PiSu, a w radiach na piosenki... - powiedział blondyn.  
\- Polen, możemy usiąść i na spokojnie pogadać na ten temat? - zapytał Niemcy z nadzieją. Łukasiewicz uznał, że przyda mu się odpoczynek od terapii małżeńskiej według Węgier, a nad tym nie będzie musiał się wysilać umysłowo  
\- Niech ci będzie, ale zdania nie zmienię... - westchnął i usiadł na kanapie razem z Ludwigiem. Elizabeta zajęła miejsce w fotelu z wciąż uczepionym Torisem, a Prusy opierał się o ściane, zajmując nie wiadomo czym.  
-Posłuchaj, należysz do Unii, a to oznacza, że musisz ich przyjąć.  
\- Nie, nie muszę! Jestem wolnym państwem! A zresztą wystarczy mi problemów. Już i tak cierpie na brak apetytu przez moją aktualną władzę, a boję się co by było z NIMI i ich incydentami... pewnie w ogóle bym przestał jeść...  
\- _Es ist deine Pflicht*, Polen_! - odezwał się Prusy  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale mój brat ma racje w tej kwestii. - westchnął Niemcy. W między czasie Węgry prowadziła konwersacje z Litwą, który żalił jej się, że nie daje z Polską rady i to dla niego zbyt duży wysiłek psychiczny, próbując przekonać ją, iż ten związek nie ma już sensu.  
\- Lizzie, błagam ja już nie chce! On mnie terroryzuje! - zawodził Toris, starając się nie przeszkadzać pozostałej trójce personifikacji.  
\- Wytrzymałeś z nim całe wieki! I to jakby nie patrzeć ty zarządzasz tym związkiem!  
\- Niby w jakiej kwestii?! To on mną dyryguje!  
\- Kwestii łóżkowej. - szepnęła brunetka unosząc znacząco brwi. Liet natychmiast się zaczerwienił na tę uwagę i zrobił przerażoną minę, odsuwając się nieco od swojej drogiej znajomej, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Węgry byłabyś tak miła i pomogła nam go przekonać? - Ludwig zwrócił się do niej, co wyrwało ją z powstrzymywania chichotu na reakcje Laurinaitisa.  
\- Ja? Ale ja mam to samo zdanie na ten temat! Jedyne co mogę zrobić to go bardziej odwlekać od tego pomysłu. - wyjaśniła robiąc z powrotem poważną minę.  
\- Szkoda, że nie robisz tego przy moim byłym związku... - mruknął Feliks przez zęby.  
\- Coś mówiłeś? Bo patelnia stoi na wierzchu w kuchni...  
\- Ja? Ja coś mówiłem? Pf! No daj spokój! Ja tu tylko powtarzam jedno słowo w kółko! Nic po za tym!  
\- I co _West_? Myślisz, że moja rozmowa zakończyła się aż tak źle jak twierdziłeś? - zachód posłał bratu wnerwione spojrzenie, na co Gilbert tylko się złośliwie uśmiechnął. Naprawdę nie żałował, że to się tak skończyło, nie inaczej. Napił się, zabalował, popatrzył na kobitki. Było pięknie, no może z wyjątkiem tego sklonowania Rzeczpospolitej... i tak dostanie namiary na tą drugą! Jest o wiele fajniejsza od oryginału pod względem fizycznym, a może i nawet mentalnym, wtedy będzie lepsza od Węgier, nawet jeśli z wyglądu będzie mu przypominać tą zakałe wśród państw.  
\- Myślę, że nie zmienił się pod względem bycia upartym... - powiedział blondyn  
\- _Bruder_ , jaką ty jesteś niedojdą lekko mówiąc... - albinos pokręcił głową i usiadł obok niego - Ty to sobie nigdy z nim nie potrafiłeś poradzić, gdybyś był prawie tak zagilbisty jak ja, sądzę, że spokojnie byś dał radę. Popatrz na mnie, ile ja to razy mu nie dokopałem? Wieki się ze mną męczył! Musiał zawrzeć unię z tym tu! - wskałam skinięciem w stronę Litwy - A ty? A ty to żeś dwa razy go próbował się ostatecznie pozbyć i co? Słabeusz z ciebie West... - Niemcy powstrzymywał się od przywalenia mu, a ręka go świerzbiła niemiłosiernie.  
\- Jak chcesz dać upust rączce w jakiś sposób to polecam zdjęcia makaroniarza. Kesesesese. - zaśmiał się starszy i wyszedł z salonu. Ludwig nieco się zarumienił. Chyba będzie musiał przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę ze wschodem po powrocie...  
\- O! Widzisz Ludwig? Powinieneś brać przykład ze starszego brata i dać sobie spokój! Nerwy zachowaj na te wszystkie incydenty. - podsumował Feliks, odrywając się od rozmowy z byłym "mężem" i przyjaciółką.  
\- Nie przerywaj jak do ciebie mówię! - warknęła Lizzie - Bo będziesz tu siedział jeszcze dłużej niż do tej pory! Pomyśl o Torisie! On też z chęcią by to zakończył, a ty to utrudniasz!  
\- Dlatego się z nim rozwiodłem!  
\- Niby kiedy?! Lepiej żebyś wrócił do poprzedniego stanu tego związku, bo ci przyrzekam, że stąd nie wyjdę póki tego nie zrobisz! - wycedziła Elizabeta, chwytając Felka za sweter i przyciągając do siebie bliżej. Niemcy przyglądając się sytuacji stwierdził, że w sumie gdyby do rozłamu doszło jeszcze za czasów, gdy byli jednym państwem, to by się wcale nie obraził... szybko się skarcił za tą myśl. Nie powinien tak uwarzać! Mają XXI wiek! To średniowiecze. To przeszłość, teraz powinni myśleć dla dobra Europy i Unii.  
- _West_. Hej, _West_! - poczuł jak coś szturcha go w ramię. Obrócił się i zobaczył stającego nad sobą Gilberta z jedną kanapką w dłoni wyciągniętą w jego stronę oraz drugą, którą sam zajadał.  
\- Czy ty mu się panoszyłeś do kuchni? - spytał blondyn wraz drugim, z wyjątkiem zmienienia "mu" na "mi", kiedy ten spostrzegł powrót personyfikacji nieistniejącego państwa.  
\- Moja zagilbistoś mi na to pozwala. - odpowiedział Prusy, rozwalając się na kanapie - To chcesz tą kanapke _West_?  
\- Twoja zagilbistość nie jest w połowie tak zajebista jak moja zafelistość. - obwieścił Polska, robiąc poważną minę  
\- Ta, jasne! To, jak już, można powiedzieć o tym twoim żeńskim klonie, a nie o tobie! - prychnął albinos.  
\- Od kiedy tak się nią, a może raczej mną, interesujesz?  
\- Nie samym tobą, a żeńską tobą. Może i jest klonem, ale z pewnością jest bardziej zajebista niż ty.  
\- Jest mną! Jest równie zajebista jak ja! - Gilbert wybuchł śmiechem na te słowa  
\- Równie? Stary, równy to jest ty, a ona przynajmniej ma... - nie zdąrzył powiedzieć, bo młodszy brat wetknął mu swoją kanapkę do ust.  
\- Przepraszam za niego... - westchnął Niemcy  
\- Nie przepraszaj. To my wszyscy totalnie powinniśmy się leczyć na schizofrenie... - Prusy chyba poczuł się urażony tą wypowiedzią Felka, bo na jego twarzy zagościł niezły wkurw, a Ludwig puścił ją mimo woli, bo sam wiedział, że wschód czasem jest irytujący...  
\- Chyba zostaniecie tutaj, aż nie skończy się deszcz. - powiedziała jedyna żeńska personifikacja w gronie, spoglądając w stronę okna. Lało jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem - Samoloty nie wylecą i tak w taką pogodę...  
\- Na to wygląda... - mruknął _Deutchland._  
\- Kto w taką pogodę wychodzi na spacer?... - spytała Elizabeta  
\- Co?  
\- No jakaś parka tam se łazi. Bodajże dziewczyna właśnie wyrwała ci kwiatka zza płotu...  
\- Co?! - Łukasiewicz wstał i podszedł do okna. Nikt nie będzie mu bezcześcił ogródka i jego pięknych bratków! Pole widzenia było trochę ograniczone, ale po jakimś czasie przyglądania się aż go zamurowało.  
\- Toris! Chodź no tu!  
\- Nie ma mowy. - zaprotestował brunet, na co Węgierka siedząca obok, wykopała go ze swojego miejsca. Litwa posłał jej przerażone spojrzenie, a ta tylko gestem kazała mu podejść.  
\- Albo cierpię na jeszcze poważniejszą schizofrenie, albo serio widzę to co widzę. - Polska objął ramieniem bruneta, z czego nie był specjalnie zadowolony, ale spojrzał na wskazane dwie postacie, które wyglądały jakoś znajomo...  
\- O MÓJ BOŻE. - wydarł się Litwa  
\- Liet, coś mi się zdaje, że będziemy mieć wnuki...  
\- Coś mi się zdaje, że oboje cierpimy na schizofrenie w bardzo poważnym stopniu... - Lizzie z ciekawości aż dołączyła do nich i popatrzyła chwile. Jakaś dziewczyna bawiła się zerwanym bratkiem, prawdopodobnie rozmawiając z ekscytacją ze swoim chłopakiem, który trzymał nad nią parasol, a sam mókł. Chociaż czy te osoby nie były przypadkiem...  
\- Chwila. Czy ja dobrze myślę, że to oni? Razem? Obok siebie? W zgodzie? - spytała brunetka. Ich sąsiednie rodzeństwo popatrzyło po sobie. Niemcy również się przyłączył, zostawiając brata.  
\- Mogę spytać kim oni są? - osóbki oddalały się. Wyglądały na szczęśliwe. Może nawet zakochane  
\- To była Warszawa...  
\- Z Wilnem... - powiedziały dawne państwa Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów.  
\- Liet, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę pisać testament...  
\- Testament? Ja preferuje zapisać się do psychiatry...  
\- Ale nam już nic nie pomoże. Jak coś będę wisiał w schowku... umrę z przeszłością. - powiedział Polska i skierował się do wyjśca z salonu, ale Toris szybko ogarnął, że blondyn wcale nie mówił tego żartobliwie i popędził za nim, łapiąc go nim opuści pomieszczenie. Elizabeta chyba była wniebowzięta tym gestem, bo wzięła wdech i ze szczęściem i łzami w oczach przyglądała się tej scenie. Niemcy postanowił po prostu się przyglądać, a Prusy... Prusy grał na telefonie i jadł kanapke mając na to wyrąbane.  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Nigdzie nie będziesz wisiał.  
\- Liet, ale ja nie dam rady udawać...  
\- A ja nie dam rady żyć bez ciebie.  
\- Ale dożyjesz może i naszych wnuków...  
\- Nie dożyję bez ciebie.  
\- Liet, wiesz, że właśnie przekreśliliśmy ich związek? - Polska spojrzał w górę na Litwę, który powoli go objął.  
\- Tak, wiem, ale oni i tak by się kłócili... zwłaszcza jakby mieli dzieci...  
\- Elizabeto, możesz wyjaśnić mi...  
\- Sh! Potem! Nie przerywaj mi tej pięknej chwili! - uciszyła szybko Niemcy. Ludwig nigdy wcześniej nie widział aż takiej ekscytacji u niej... czy ona ma krwotok z nosa?  
\- Liet, przepraszam...  
\- Nie, to ja cię przepraszam. Moja wina. Nie umiem trzymać pod kontrolą naszego związku gdzie indziej niż w sypialni. - Feliksa aż zamurowało jak to usłyszał. Nawet Elizabeta znieruchomiała.  
\- Czy ty właśnie... sam... sam z siebie... boże Liet, nie, daj mi jednak spisać ten testament. - powiedział blondyn próbując się wyplątać z rąk partnera  
\- Nic nie będziesz pisać!  
\- Lizzie! Pomocy! To nie jest Litwa! - zawołał Łukasiewicz  
\- Gdzie ty go ciągniesz? - spytała Węgry, przyglądając się jak brunet ciągnął za sobą zawodzącego Felka  
\- Na górę! Mam zamiar pozbyć się wszystkich długopisów z jego pokoju! I wywalić wszystko czym może zrobić sobie krzywdę! - wyjaśnił  
\- Lizzie, on znowu chce mnie zgwałcić!  
\- Feliks, błagam cię!  
\- Nieeee! - przez jakiś czas słyszeli jeszcze biednego Polskę, które próbował wyrwać się Torisowi.  
Niemcy nie miał bladego pojęcia co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Nawet Prusy miał dziwną minę.  
\- Więc... wyjaśnisz mi wre...  
\- Poczekaj! Zaraz wróce! Muszę tylko coś ogarnąć przy laptopie! - Elizabeta popędziła na górę. Była tak szczęśliwa, że nawet nie zwracała uwagi no to, że się poplamiła już własną krwią. Ludwig stał tak chwile aż wreszcie zwrócił się do brata  
\- Wiesz... miałeś racje. Twoja wizyta tutaj zakończyła się lepiej...  
\- Patrząc na to, masz całkowitą racje... choć i bez... - szukał odpowiedniego słowa na określenie sytuacji - tego, twierdziłem, że dobrze się zakończyło...  
\- Jestem! - zawołała uradowana Lizzie, trzymając sobie chusteczkę przy nosie.  
\- Czyli teraz wreszcie mi powiesz o co... może co tu się w ogóle wydarzyło?  
\- Oczywiście! - zapiszczała brunetka, siadając na starym miejscu w fotelu - Moja misja została zakończona sukcesem!  
\- Cieszymy się z tobą... ale o co chodzi z ich stolicami?... - wymamrotał zachód z westchnieniem opierając się o oparcie kanapy.  
\- A, no tak. Stolice to tak jakby serca personifikacji, więc naturalne, że jak się ją podbije to ma się i całe państwo. Wygląda na to, że z miłością jest podobnie!  
\- Yhym, ale dlaczego tak zareagowaliście na to, że byli tutaj razem?  
\- No tak! Przecież ty ich nie znasz prawie. Bo chodzi o to, że Wilno nienawidzi Felka za to, że zawarł unie z Torisem i stracił miano stolicy, a Wawa go broni i tak się żrą od czasu ich spotkania jako stolic... - blondyn pokiwał tylko głową ze zrozumieniem. Ten dzień był wyjątkowo dziwny...  
\- Ej, Ela... - zaczał Gilbert  
\- Lizzie jak już...  
\- Masz namiary na tą seksowniejszą wersje tego kraju? - Ludwig nie wierzył, że brat zaczyna znwu ten temat  
\- Mam, ale ci nie podam.  
\- Dlaczego?!  
\- Bo ona też ma Litwę...  
\- _Scheiße_! Ten gość zaczyna mnie wkurwiać! - warknął albinos. Węgry nie miała większego pojęcia jeszcze o relacji jaka łączyła Felicje z Tatjaną, ale nawet jeśli to była tylko przyjaźń, to nie zamierzała dawać Prusom szansy. W końcu to bardzo przyjemne zajęcia uprzykszanie mu życia.

_  
* - to twój obowiązek!

Powiedzmy, że to sequel "Co dwie Polski to nie jedna"

Kocham ten tytuł XD  
Zmieściłam się w 79 znakach z 80 XD  
Nie wierzę nawet, że ten rozdział wyszedł taki długi... to mój najdłuższy rozdział w życiu jak do tej pory. No i pisałam go od jakoś wpół do szóstej do siódmej czterdzieści XD

\- Alfie

 _Świerzbią mnie łapki, żeby rąbnąć Alfie. Czy naprawdę tak trudno użyć litery "ę"?! Poprawiam to chyba czwarty raz, a wciąż znajduję braki tej litery!_  
 _~Lizzie_


	9. Starzy Przyjaciele

_Mad!Polska, Litwa; jak sie uprzecie to i LietPola w tym znajdziecie; Przemoc_

Litwa otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania. Było już strasznie późno, a on musiał odrobić nadgodziny w pracy za czas pobytu na konferencji światowej, tylko dlatego, że powiedział szefowej, iż to spotkanie nic nie wniosło poza kolejnymi powodami, by Ameryka z Anglią dalej się kłócili w towarzystwie z Francją oraz drącego się Niemcy... mógł skłamać. Zamknął zamek, postawił teczkę z dokumentami na podłodze i zdjął wyjściowy płaszcz z butami. Nawet nie chciało mu się zapalać światła. I tak było widno wystarczająco, by widzieć co ma przed sobą, a zawdzięczał to jak zwykle osdłoniętym, dużym oknom i tego jak wspaniale oświetlano jego stolice.  
\- Wreszcie w domu. - westchnął zadowolony. Teraz tylko zjeść jakąś kolację i oddać się błogiemu snu, którego tak wyczekiwał  
\- Ciężki dzień w pracy? - Toris miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że przecież mieszka sam. A drzwi były zamknięte... czy ze zmęczenia ma halucynacje? Obrócił się w stronę, gdzie usłyszał głos i natychmiast zamarł.  
\- A ty co? Ducha zobaczyłeś? - przed nim we własnej osobie stał Polska, z którym nie widział się od tak dawna. Zaciekawiony spoglądał na niego, trzymając ręce za plecami. Jego mundur był podniszczony i połatany, przy pasku miał pistolet, włosy potargane, a wokół szyi owinięty czerwony szalik. Dlaczego w tych czasach dalej nosi ten strój? Toris był zaskoczony jego obecnością. Był wytworem wyobraźni czy może jednak jego umiejętności włamywacza pozostały niezmienne?  
\- Ale ty się mało rozmowny zrobiłeś od ostatniego spotkania... - mruknął - Pamiętasz mnie w ogóle?  
\- Oczywiście! Ale... - wydusił wreszcie z siebie. Minęło ponad trzysta lat od kąd się widzieli twarzą w twarz. Nigdy nie było czasu, ni okazji, aby się spotkać. Wysłali sobie na wzajem tylko pare listów...  
\- Ale?  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś odbudowywać kraju? - spytał. Ledwo wyrwał się z komuny i zamiast pracować nad powrotem świetności państwa, ten postanowił go odwiedzić  
\- Powinienem, ale przyszedłem się z tobą przywitać. W końcu jesteś moim przyjacielem, prawda? Powinienem dać znać, że żyje. Powinienem pokazać, że mi na was zależy. Że o was pamiętam. Czy może lepiej nie? Czy ja w ogóle mam jeszcze przyjaciół? Ale ty mnie pamiętasz, prawda? - Rzeczpospolita zrobił kilka kroków w przód, mówiąc tak, jakby toczył monolog albo wszystkie te pytania były tylko retoryczne. Laurinaitis miał wrażenie, że coś jest z blondynem nie tak.  
\- Dlaczego nie miałbym? - no dobra, było kilka powodów, za które powiniem go nienawidzić, ale znał Polske za dobrze. Nawet jeśli wśród wszystkich uchodził za zapatrzonego w siebie, wyzyskującego innych i przechwalającego się dupka, tak naprawdę potrafił być zupełnie inną, o wiele wspanialszą osobą niż zazwyczaj - Spędziliśmy razem kilka wieków i...  
\- No tak. Czas. - powiedział Łukasiewicz zupełnie olewając dalszą część wypowiedź bruneta i wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek kieszonkowy, na który chwile popatrzył - Zepsuty... czternasta dziesięć, widzisz? - pokazał mu tarcze ze wskazówkami - Jedna z moich ulubionych dat. - westchnął i schował przedmiot z powrotem - Pewnie myślisz, że jestem zwyczajnym wspomnieniem. Pewnie chcesz się mnie pozbyć po tym wszystkim? - spojrzał na niego z żalem, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że to zaboli go bardziej niż wszystkie rozbiory razem wzięte. Teraz Litwa mógł się mu bliżej przyjrzeć. Na twarzy miał dwie paskudne blizny. Jedna na jego policzku, a druga o wiele większa w okolicach oka. Skąd one? Dlaczego Polska nie był w stanie o nich zapomnieć, by zniknęły?  
\- Feliks czy ty... - Laurinaitis chciał spytać czy dobrze się czuje, ale przyjaciel mu znów przerwał  
\- Feliks? Feliks? - mówił jakby nie był pewien o kogo chodzi - Feliks. Ładne imię, nie sądzisz? - stwierdził obracając się na pięcie. Toris zauważył, że za sobą trzyma miecz. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia po co mu był i skąd go wziął, ale to, że nie zauważył go wcześniej, trochę przeraziło personifikacje. Czego jeszcze nie dojrzał? - Ponoć oznacza "szczęśliwy"... i wiesz co? Jestem! Jestem cholernie szczęśliwy samotnie! - oświadczył z wymuszoną radością - Bez sojuszników, bez przyjaciół, rodzeństwa... ale jestem wolny, prawda? - obejrzał się na "przyjaciela" z przerażającym uśmiechem  
\- Feliks, wszystko w porządku? - spytał brunet ponownie zatroskanym tonem. Martwił się. To nie był ten Polska, którego pamiętał. Tamten ciągle dobrze się trzymał. Znajdował powody do szczęścia i kpił z wrogów. Gdzie ten wiecznie radosny i zdrowy Feliks?  
\- W porządku... - zastanowił się blondyn - nie. To nie jest w porządku. Dlaczego ja mam być murem pomiędzy wschodem i zachodem? - zaczął zupełnie inny temat - Wiesz ile przez to wycierpiałem? Wiesz jak to boli? Wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy masz wrażenie, jakby ciebie rozrywano? Wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy się dusisz? - pytał blondyn, zbliżając się po każdym zdaniu - Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy czujesz ból twoich ludzi?... Twoje sny to ich oczy? Wiesz? Znasz uczucie jakby twoje serce krwawiło, kiedy niszczą twoją stolice? Wiesz jak to jest być martwym?! WIESZ ILE CHOLERNEGO BÓLU CZUŁEM?! - wykrzyknął Łukasiewicz, łapiąc się jedną ręką za materiał munduru w okolicach serca. Laurinaitis widział, że dłoń mu drży i w sumie nie tylko jemu. Był przerażony zachowaniem starego przyjaciela. Te wojny... one go zniszczyły. Samotnego... a Litwa nie mógł przy nim być. Nie mógł go wesprzeć, choć pewnie z jego bliską obecnością role by się odwróciły.  
\- N-nie wiem... - wyjąkał. Nie chciał pokazywać mu strachu, ale ten był silniejszy od jego woli. Nie chciał pokazać, że boi się własnego starego przyjaciela, ale nie mógł.  
\- Nie wiesz... - mruknął Rzeczpospolita - No jasne... - westchnął - Boisz się mnie, racja? - spojrzał na niego przygnębionym wzrokiem. Litwa nie odpowiedział. Strach odebrał mu mowe - Więc może pokażę ci jak to jest... wtedy wyzbędziesz się strachu i to nie tylko przed śmiercią?! - warknął, łapiąc bruneta za koszule i przypierając go do ściany. Toris czuł jak puls mu przyśpiesza. Był tak przerażony, że nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia czego jeszcze może się spodziewać po Łukasiewiczu  
\- Pamiętasz jak to było? Staliśmy obok siebie i dumnie patrzyliśmy na przegrane państwa... to było piękne, czyż nie? Wiesz, że nigdy się nie bałem?... - opowiadał - Moim jedynym lękiem było zniknięcie. Całkowita śmierć. Taka jaka mnie spotkała, gdy zupełnie zniknąłem na stodwadzieściatrzy lata... Ale żyję... ja chcę, żebyś mi dorównał. Stał się silny jak ja... zawsze tego chciałem, wiesz? Powiedz, że się cieszysz... - wyszeptał, opierając głowę o ramie Laurinaitisa. Ten nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Był przerażony... nie. Nie miał słowa, by określić jak wielki strach czuł. Po prostu stał, próbując się uspokoić. Ale to nie było możliwe. Feliks nie miał się najlepiej z głową i był blisko. Za blisko. Blondyn zmienił punkt oparcia na jego klatke piersiową  
\- Dlaczego nie jestem w stanie uszczęśliwić innych? Czy moje imię jest szczęściem tylko dla mnie? Liet, dlaczego nie chcesz mi pomóc? Dlaczego się mnie boisz... - mamrotał, słuchając przyśpieszonego rytmu serca bruneta. Litwa musiał coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Nie chciał się narażać. Powoli podniósł drżącą rękę i niepewnie położył ją na plecach Łukasiewicza, który mocniej się w niego wtulił na ten gest - Jesteś moim przyjacielem... - powiedział cichutko - więc się cieszysz... - dodał. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie rozum tego tak!  
\- Feliks... - nagle odzyskał głos na piśnięcie imienia, ale było za późno. Polska odsunął się i pociągnął Laurinaitisa, rzucając nim na podłogę. Co nie było wcale bezbolesmym spotkaniem  
\- Wiesz jaki jestem szczęśliwy? Wreszcie mi się udało! - zawołał Polska uradowany - Wreszcie kogoś uszczęśliwiłem! Ha.. Hah.. hahaha. Hahahahahahhahaha! - Feliks odchylił głowę w tył i wplótł swoje palce prawej dłoni w swoje włosy, mocno je chwytając. Śmiał się. Ten śmiech był tak przerażający. Pełen szaleństwa. Toros powoli zaczął się cofać. Dla Rzeczpospolitej był już za późno. To wszystko co go spotkało wreszcie wykończyło jego psychikę? Ten niezłomny kraj stracił rozum?! Uważnie mu się przyglądał, oddalając po mału, by nie zauważył rozsnącej odległości pomiędzy nimi. Śmiech Łukasiewicza przerodził się w kaszel. Zasłonił usta dłonią i zgiął się wpół. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wziął parę głębszych oddechów i spojrzał, przymrużając oczy, na rękawiczkę na swojej ręce. Wydawał się przygnębiony tym co tam widział. Czy tam była krew? Czy cierpiał? Nagle szybko przerzucił wzrok na bruneta.  
\- Tak... umieram. - oświadczył z lekkim uśmiechem, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie - Powoli i boleśnie... wreszcie. Może to mój czas?... W końcu każde imperium upada! - zawołał robiąc kilka kroków w przód - Spójrz Liet, mam symbole potęg... - powiedział mile, odsłaniając część swojego płaszcza. Na jego lewym ramieniu miał opaskę z połączonym znakiem nazistów i sowieckiej Rosji - One upadły...  
\- Feliks... - szepnął wystraszony brunet. Dlaczego on je nosił?!  
\- Ach tak! Uszczęśliwianie! Przepraszam Toris za zwłoke... - Rzeczpospolita podszedł bliżej i butem naparł na pierś Litwy, przypierając go do podłogi. On mógł teraz tylko wpatrywać się przerażonym wzrokiem w przyjaciela, który mieczem wymierzył prosto w niego. "Feliks, błagam, nie rób tego... nie jestem tobą! Nie jestem feniksem! Ja się już nie odrodzę!" To chciał powiedzieć Litwa. Ale nie mógł. Znowu odebrało mu mowe. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy - Nie płacz! Widzimy się za jakiś czas, Liet! - oznajmił z wesołym uśmiechem Polska, wbijając ostrze prosto w serce bruneta, który wydobył z siebie niemy krzyk bólu i już po chwili bezwładnie tylko leżał.  
\- A może drugie życie jest dane tylko mi? A może teraz pokutuje powolną śmiercią za powrót? - Feliksa wzięło angle na przemyślenia. Ale było już po fakcie. Popatrzył ciekawsko na martwe ciało przyjaciela i wyjął z niego swój miecz. Przykucnął obok i przyjrzał na zakrwawioną broń. Przejechał po niej palcami. Spojrzał na krew.  
\- Wiesz Liet, zawsze cię kochałem. - wyszeptał, malując serduszko na podłodze, przy pomocy czerwonej cieczy. Zwrócił wzrok na twarz Litwy i pochylił się nad nim składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek - Dobranoc kochany. - powiedział wstając i ocierając jego twarz z łez.

_  
A tera zaskok. Tu fabularnie nie ma LietPolu. Feluś zwyczajnie nie jest stabilny psychicznie, łagodnie mówiąc. Ogółem taka postać Polski powstała podczas robienia na szybko rysunku z okazji mojego udziału w Inktoberze. Lizzie stwierdziła, że by czytała shota z tą wersją Felka, więc jest.

Jak chcecie dalszy ciąg mordu Mad!Polski to napiszcie. Pomysły też w sumie jakieś moge przyjąć, bo aktualnie nie mam żadnego ;-;  
Nawet tytuł wymyślała Lizzie, bo ja nie miałam żadnej ideii.  
A jak wy byście go nazwali?

 _Rosję niech odwiedzi! ~Lizzie_

-Alfie


	10. True Masochist cz 1

_Litwa, Białoruś, Rosja; LietBel; ni ciula nwm co_

To, że Litwa podkochiwał się w Białorusi nie było niczym zaskakującym. Rosja nawet by sobie życzył, aby siostra zajęła się Torisem, byleby tylko wreszcie miał z nią spokój. Ale była jedna kwestia, o której wiedziały tylko personifikacje mieszkające w domu Ivana. Kwestia, której nikt nie chciał wyjawiać.  
Wszystko zaczęło się w momencie, gdy wyszło na jaw, iż Laurinaitis jest masochistą. Wtedy to Natalia zrozumiała dlaczego brunet był tak trudnym przeciwnikiem do eliminacji*. Jakiegokolwiek ataku fizycznego, by nie użyła, dla niego byłoby to przyjemnością**. Myśląc tak nad opracowaniem innego sposobu na pozbycie się oponenta, wpadła na coś zupełnie bardziej genialnego. Dlaczego by tak tego nie wykorzystać? Nie dość, że był masochistą, to jeszcze był w niej szalenie zakochany! A przecież czego nie robi się dla miłości... na jej twarz wpełzł pełen zła uśmiech. Jeśli nie możesz czegoś pokonać, spraw by to coś przeszło na twoją stronę. A przecież, gdy owinie sobie Litwe wokół palca i każe mu zerwać przyjaźń z Polską, braciszek na pewno się ucieszy! W końcu taka strata dla ich kuzyna będzie bardzo bolesna i na pewno odbije się na jego zdrowiu psychicznym, i będzie cierpiał jeszcze bardziej! Białowłosa westchnęła na samą myśl o tryiumfie. Podwójne zwycięstwo! Zapiszczała z radości, jednak szybko się ogarnęła, rozglądając dookoła czy nikt tego nie widział. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na takie zachowanie. Musi być opanowana i nie działać pod wpływem emocji. Teraz należało znaleźć bruneta, a wtedy najważniejszy punkt planu zostanie wykreślony. Opuściła swój pokój. Na pewno trójka bałtów jest gdzieś razem, a jak nie, wystarczy poszukać brata. Zresztą i tak był jej potrzebny do omówienia pewnej kwestii...  
Przeszła przez korytarz, uważnie nasłuchując czy z żadnego z pokoi nie dobiega jakiś dźwięk wskazujący na czyjąś obecność. Niestety nic takiego nie wychwyciła. Dlatego udała dalej się prosto do biura Rosji. Odpuściła sobie pukanie i jak gdyby nigdy nic wparowała do pomieszczenia. Ivan na jej widok drgnął, ale starał się zachować dobrą minę  
\- Białoruś! O co chodzi siostrzyczko? - spytał mile i jak najbardziej tylko mógł naturalnie, by nie okazać zdenerwowania tą nieoczekiwaną wizytą.  
\- Chcę pogadać o Litwie. - oznajmiła, zakładając ręce na piersi  
\- Litwie? No dobrze... więc mów. - totalnie go zaskoczyła go ta prośba, ale z drugiej strony odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że nie będzie go dręczyć małżeństwem... przynajmniej na razie.  
\- Chce go na własność! - oświadczyła stanowczo  
\- Na własność? Siostro to niemożliwe, товарищ*** jest mi potrzebny i... - Natalia podeszła do biurka i oparła się o nie dłońmi z taką siłą, że wszystko na nim podskoczyło, a sama patrzyła na Ivana z wściekłością w oczach - I w sumie tylko do papierkowej roboty, więc sądzę, że się jakoś dogadamy! - dokończył szybko i nerwowo.  
\- Och, chodziło mi o to, aby głównie słuchał się mnie, ale skoro proponujesz taki układ, to się nie obrażę. - odparła - Więc, gdzie mogę go znaleźć?  
\- Zapewne w swoim pokoju wypełnia dokumenty, które mu dałem przed obiadem. - Białoruś miała tą przewagę, że wkurzona była o wiele bardziej groźniejsza niźli by się wydawało. A Rosja nie miał zamiaru do tego doprowadzić. Nagle rozległo się pukanie, po czym drzwi się otworzyły i staną w nich Toris z plikiem kartek w ręce.  
\- O wilku mowa! Dobrze, że przyszedłeś! - oznajmił Ivan. Brunet wydawał się lekko zdezorientowany sytuacją, ale wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi  
\- Skończyłem wypełniać dokumenty... - powiedział niepewnie i podał je Rosji  
\- Wspaniale! A teraz mam dla ciebie bardzo ważną informacje. Od teraz będziesz wypełniał każdą prośbę Białorusi, ale nie zwalnia cię to z obowiązku zajmowania się papierkową robotą i nie myśl, że masz coś tu do gadania, bo nie masz. - powiedział wesoło jasnowłosy. Litwa przez chwile stał i próbował zrozumieć co się dzieje, ale Natalia nie była cierpliwa  
\- Nie stercz tak tylko chodź. - rzuciła bezceremonialnie i wyszła, Toris szybko się otrząsnął i poszedł za nią zamykając drzwi. Czy w takim razie będzie spędzał z nią więcej czasu? Jeśli tak, to był zadowolony z tej decyzji, ale pytanie brzmiało, czyja to była inicjatywa? Na pewno nie jej, choć miał szczerą nadzieje, że tak było. Postanowił się nie odzywać, aż nie dojdą do nieznanego mu celu. Musiał co chwila przyśpieszać, żeby nadążyć za nią kroku. Wreszcie dotarli do jej pokoju, co go znowu zaskoczyło. Nigdy w nim nie był, a to, że jego wpuszczała było jednym wielkim szokiem. Zamknął za sobą wejście. Jasnowłosa stała na środku pomieszczenia i wpatrywała się w niego z założonymi rękami. Brunet szybko się rozejrzał dookoła. Jedno okno, zasłonięte koronkową firanką, pod nim stolik, na którym stało zdjęcie z rodzeństwem, łóżko po prawej i szafa z komodą oraz regał z książkami. Było tu nawet przyjemnie... no może po za wbitymi nożami w ścianie.  
\- A teraz słuchaj, tak, żebym nie musiała powtarzać. Powiedzmy, że doceniam to... jak się dla mnie starasz, więc chce cię mieć blisko siebie.- te słowa nie przeszły jej łatwo przez gardło, ale dla świetności sprawy musiała to przetrzymać - Dlatego postanowiłam, że będziesz mi na rozkaz, jasne?  
Dla Torisa ten dzień był już jednym wielkim zaskoczeniem. Najpierw wpuszcza go do pokoju, teraz wyjaśnia dlaczego ma się jej słuchać i stwierdza, że docenia jego starania dla niej. Był pewien, że to tylko sen po męczącym dniu. Na wszelki wypadek uszczypnął się w dłoń za plecami, ale nie pomogło. On tu stał. Tak naprawdę. Białoruś posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie.  
\- J-jasne! - przytaknął - Wszystko rozumiem!  
\- No. Tak jak powiedział brat, nie zwalnia cię to z dotychczasowych obowiązków, jednak moje słowo masz stawiać jako pierwsze do wykonania. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony z tej decyzji... - dodała spoglądając w bok. To było tak... tak... ugh! Aż nie miała słów by określić jak bardzo było to żenujące! Jak żenująca jest ta sytuacja! Ale jeśli plan ma się powieść, to zyska nie tylko wiernego psa, ale i Rosję... miała tylko cichą nadzieje, że zdoła się przyzwyczaić do okazywania Laurinaitisowi czegoś na wzór czułości... to zapowiadało się okropnie.  
\- Oczywiście! - w końcu i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie... Dodał sobie w duchu. Ale cieszył się mimo wszystko. Będzie w końcu bliżej jej.  
\- Dobra. Przede wszystkim zmienisz pokój, na ten obok mnie, żebyś był blisko. Są wolne, więc śmiało się przenoś. Najlepiej zaraz. No i ostrzegam, że lepiej byś niczego nie schrzanił, bo obiecuje ci, że z chęcią w takim wypadku zrobię tobie krzywdę! Jasne?  
\- Jasne! Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie!  
\- No. A teraz leć po swoje rzeczy, jeśli jakiekolwiek masz. - mruknęła i odwróciła się do okna. Laurinaitis zrobił jak kazała. Ruszył do swojego dotychczasowego pokoju po... no właśnie. W sumie wszystko co miał aktualnie to ubrania i dokumenty, które dawał mu Rosja. Nie musiał, więc się jakoś specjalnie użerać ze szpargałami. Wziął wszystko najzwyczajniej w rękę i zabrał.

_  
* - Taka Białoruś z przetykaczką do kibla i tym czymś do ubijania jajek, drąca się "EXTERMINATE"... O NIE, MOJA WYOBRAŹNI XD

** - nie sądzicie, że to wyjaśnia tak trochu dlaczego LietPol nie jest kanonem?... jestem okropna XD

*** - т - t, о - o, в - w, а - a, р - r, и - i, щ - szcz. Tak jakby kto w cyrylice nie umiał. To je po rusku "kompan". Nie, nie "towarzysz". Ruska jazyk, oszukańcza jazyk.  
 _[Dop. Lizzie: ale wiesz, że to właściwie to samo? XD_  
 _Dop. Afie Dopisku Lizzie: różnią się pod względem zła!]_

Dobra. Zanim ktoś się spyta czy to nie skończy się jak z Zaginioną Wódką to od razu mówie, że nie. Druga część sobie grzecznie leży w trakcie korekty, a trzecia się pisze.  
Wiecie, ja nie shipuje LietBel, aczkolwiek nie przeszkadza mi jego istnienie w przeciwieństwie do niektórych... *mamrot klnienia*, ale chciało mi się coś napisać takiego, więc no. Jest.

-Alfie


	11. PWDBIWPIDS

**"Polak Węgier dwa bratanki i do wchrzanienia Prusom, i do szklanki" bo ma ograniczenie znaków ;-;**

 _Nyo!Polska, Prusy, Węgry, Niemcy; LietPol (a jakże by inaczej? XD), odrobina PrusNyo!Pol, PrusIta? XD, GerIta; Humor_

To nie było coś co robił często. Właściwie nigdy tego nie robił. Ale kiedy Węgry w końcu się złamała i podała mu numer do tej lepszej Polski, zebrał się w swojej zagilbistości i do niej napisał.

Co zdziwiło go jeszcze bardziej, dziewczyna odpisała. Stwierdziła, że strasznie jej się nudzi, bo Tatjana jak zwykle zakopała się w pracy i tak oto udało im się umówić na spotkanie w jednym z warszawskich barów. Prusak na początku proponował Berlin, ale Polka stwierdziła, że Feliks jest aktualnie u swojej Litwy, więc dom wolny, a ona nie chce spotkać się z Niemcami.

\- A cóż taki przystojny kolega robi sam w barze? - rozległ się głos. Gilbert rozparł się na swoim stołku, spoglądając na siadającą blondynkę. Miała na sobie biały top odkrywający brzuch i krótką czerwoną spódnicę, a na nogach czarne, wsuwane buty na obcasie. Albinos uśmiechnął się połową ust. Zdecydowanie podobał mu się jej strój.

\- Czeka na swoją uroczą koleżankę - odparł. Dziewczyna oparła się na kontuar z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Urocza, powiadasz? - uniosła brew - A jaka jeszcze?

\- Zadziorna i zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądająca w spódnicy niż jej brat - stwierdził, rozśmieszając tym Felicję.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Felek też ma niezłe nogi - zachichotała

\- Może i tak, ale wolę jak stanik ma naturalne wypełnienie - powiedział również się śmiejąc.

\- Mój ma - odparła z przesadną dumą Polka, prostując się, ale w oczach miała zadziorne błyski.

\- A twoja Litewka wie gdzie się podziewasz? - zmienił temat, z lekkim ociąganiem odwracając wzrok od jej dekoltu. Dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Wiem, że pojechałam odwiedzić braciszka. A że go nie zastałam, to muszę czymś się zająć, Alice ściąga mnie z powrotem dopiero za kilka dni - oznajmiła, przygryzając dolną wargę i spoglądając na niego przez rzęsy.

To była pierwsza wersja, którą mu przedstawiła. Po kilkunastu drinkach jednak owa wersja uległa nieco zmianie.

\- Bo Tatjanka była zazdrosna o tamtą akcję, więc powiedziałam jej, że pojadę i tak dam ci popalić, że nie będzie się musiała już martwić, ale wiesz... - trochę już wstawiona Polka zmierzyła go lubieżnym wzrokiem - U nas jest tak mało facetów i wszyscy albo zajęci, albo rodzina, albo lepiej nawet nie mówić - machnęła ręką - A ja zawsze się zastanawiałam jak to jest być z facetem, wiesz? Próbowałam podbijać do Torisa, ale zbyt wierny jest... a przecież też jestem Polską!

\- To u was wszyscy to laski? Chciałbym tam być... - rozmarzył się Gilbert - Ty, ale jak w takim razie wojny prowadziłyście? Przecież kobietom nie wolno było walczyć...

\- E tam, zetniesz włosy, owiniesz się mocno i już wygląda się jak zniewieściały chłop - stwierdziła, przewracając oczami - Niemcy z moich stron, to dopiero masakra z nią. Jak ostatnio miała okres, to rozpętała drugą wojnę światową. Niby mówią, że kobiety to mniej wojen jest. A luj ci! Lałyśmy się równo. Za Krzyżaków to z Julchen mało się nie pomordowałyśmy. A potem skończyłyśmy w karczmie. I łóżku. Nie wiem jak, nie pytaj nawet. Ale w sumie mi to nie przeszkadzało.

\- A kto to Julchen? - spytał Prusy, nie orientując się jeszcze do końca w imionach.

\- Ty, Gilbuś - machnęła na niego Polka - W sumie te jej oczka zawsze mnie kręciły. Takie czerwone. Żadne inne państwo takich nie ma - westchnęła - O, ty masz - zauważyła nagle - Ja ci mówię, za to trzeba wypić! BARMAN! - krzyknęła nieco głośniej niż było potrzeba, rzucając na ladę pieniądze - Dwie butelki szystej! Tylko nie jakiegosszajsu, bo zauwasze! - barman uniósł brew na jej zachowanie, ale podał dwie butelki i zgarną należność - Brudershaft, men! Tsza to uczcić! - zaplątali ręce, biorąc po butelce - Do dna. Felicja!

\- Gilbert! - i wypili alkohol, kończąc niemal w tym samym czasie. Prusak potrząsnął lekko głową. Wolał piwo od wody ognistej zwanej potocznie wódką, od której paliło go w przełyku - Chyba za duszo wypiłem...

\- I dzie tam! Siedzisz prawie prosto - stwierdziła blondynka klepiąc go po plecach - W sumie ne mam nyc pszecifko poftószeniu tego co z Julchen... do mnie szszy do ciebie?

\- Ty bliszej masz...

Polka chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale z jej ust wydobyło się tylko głośne czknięcie, a potem wybuch pijackiego śmiechu. Złapała nie będącego w lepszym stanie Gilberta za rękę, rzuciła na kontuar pieniądze i nieco chwiejnym krokiem wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz.

\- To bedzie... - rozejrzała się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym nagle wskazała jedną z uliczek - W te strone! - ruszyła gwałtownie, omal nie wyrywając Prusakowi ręki ze stawu, chociaż znieczulony alkoholem ledwo to poczuł.

Do domu dotarli w niecały kwadrans, ale do tego czasu wypita wódka dała o sobie mocno znać. Pod koniec drogi mieli już problem z chodzeniem chociaż we w miarę prostej linii, bardziej zakosami. Nie udało im się również wyhamować przed drzwiami, więc po prostu zderzyli się z nimi, zaśmiewając się. Blondynka potrzebowała dobrych kilku minut, żeby wyciągnąć klucz ze stanika i otworzyć drzwi. Albinos nawet chciał jej z tym w pewnym momencie pomóc, ale ona tylko trzepnęła go w rękę, uśmiechając się psotnie.

W domu zaś zaczęły się schody. Dosłownie. Sypialnia była na piętrze, więc najpierw trzeba było pokonać te wąskie, zdradliwe stopnie. Felicja musiała kilkakrotnie pomóc Prusakowi, który omal nie spadł.

\- Zaczekaj tu na mnie - mrugnęła do niego, przygryzając wargę, co nie zdołało ukryć jej uśmiechu, gdy zostawiała go w gościnnym pokoju, po czym sama szybko udała się do łazienki.

Tam pierwsze co zrobiła, o wsadziła głowę pod prysznic i puściła lodowatą wodę. Tak orzeźwiona usiadła na chłodnych kafelkach, zawijając włosy w ręcznik, po czym zerknęła na wyświetlacz telefonu, który wcześniej tam zostawiła. Szybko oszacowała czas w jakim jej gość miał odpłynąć w krainę snów za sprawą wypitego alkoholu. Może i miał mocną głowę, ale słowiańskie wyroby były mocniejsze. Za to ona musiała się w ciągu najbliższego kwadransa doprowadzić się do względnego stanu. Wyciągnęła z szafki spod zlewu feliksowy zestaw pierwszej pomocy antykacowej. Przez chwilę rozważała nawet zwymiotowanie, by pozbyć się części alkoholu, ale stwierdziła, że żal dobrej, polskiej wódki. Wypiła miarkę glukozy, poprawiła kartonem soku pomarańczowego, a na koniec zapiła wszystko wodą do oporu.

Na sygnał wiadomości dobiegający z telefonu zaraz się odwróciła i zaczęła głupio chichotać, gdy usłyszała jak wszystko jej się przelewa w brzuchu. Odblokowała komórkę, nucąc pod nosem, odczytując wiadomość od podekscytowanej Węgry. Odpisała jej nieco chaotycznie, że pierwsza część misji zakończona sukcesem, a etap drugi zaraz się zacznie.

Pozwoliła sobie jeszcze chwilę poleżeć na klapie sedesu, po czym wstała, wzięła telefon, włączając aparat i po cichu ruszyła do pokoju zajmowanego przez albinosa. Wbrew pozorom nie była aż tak pijana, jak to przed nim udawała i choć w głowie szumiało jej porządnie, była w stanie iść w miarę cicho.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Prusy już twardo spał, na dodatek w samych spodniach, co ją dodatkowo rozśmieszyło. Ostrożnie (w miarę jej nieco wątpliwych możliwości) przewróciła go na plecy i stanęła na krańcu łóżka. Po kilku próbach udało się jej zrobić nieporuszone zdjęcie, które wysłała Lizzie.

Z szafy wyciągnęła duży karton z dziurami po bokach i wrzuciła do niego ubrania albinosa, nie omieszkując po drodze opróżnić jego portfel z pieniędzy, których nie zdołała mu zwinąć w barze i dorzuciła tam małą karteczkę. Potem poszła do sypialni Feliksa, gdzie aktualnie panowała Węgry, zaglądając jej przez ramię w ekran laptopa.

\- Sztego to mosze mieć problem sze wytłumaszyć - stwierdziła zadowolona blondynka, patrząc na pracę Lizzie. Gdy tylko zdjęcia zostały wydrukowane, włożyła je do naszykowanej wcześniej koperty i razem z Węgierką poszły do sypialni. Wsadzenie Gilberta do kartonu okazało się nieco kłopotliwe, szczególnie, że Polka coraz silniej odczuwała skutki wypitych trunków, ale jakoś poszło. Po schodach nawet nie próbowały go znosić, tylko przywiązały karton do deski do prasowania i powoli ją zsunęły po stopniach. Potem zostało jedynie wpakować pudło do samochodu.

Węgry uśmiechnęła się diabelnie, odkładając kopertę na siedzenie pasażera i odpalając silnik. Z drzwi domu machała jej na pożegnanie równie zadowolona z siebie i usatysfakcjonowana Felicja.

Niemcy myślał, że jego brat nie zdoła go już zaskoczyć. Niestety bardzo się pomylił, a dowiodła mu to pewna Węgierka, przyjeżdżając nieco pijana nad ranem z Gilberta w kartonie na tylnych siedzeniach.

\- Nasztepnym razem wywale go za dżwi - stwierdziła ziewając i podała mu kopertę. Niemiec otworzył ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kiedy zobaczył jej zawartość, opadła mu szczęka. Były to zdjęcia albinosa i Feliciano, pijących razem w barze, jak Prusak się do niego przystawia i śpiących razem w łóżku. Zaraz jednak poczerwieniał z wściekłości. Jak Prusy śmiał...! - To bieszesz czy mam go wywalicz do Haweli - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Lizzie. Blondyn popatrzył na paczkę, zaciskając usta, ale pokiwał głową. Wyciągnął karton, praktycznie rzucając nim o ziemię. Węgierka skwitowała jego zachowanie wzruszeniem ramion - I git. Nara - powiedziała, wsiadając do samochodu i odjeżdżając.

\- Tym razem masz przerąbane - powiedział Niemiec do pudła.

\- Żałuj, że nie widziałaś jego miny jak zobaczył te przeróbki! To było bezcenne. W ogóle się nie zorientował, że to podróby! - stwierdziła Lizzie. Blondynka roześmiała się. Po kilku godzinach snu czuła się zdecydowanie trzeźwiej i nawet niewielki ból głowy nie był w stanie powstrzymać jej radości i satysfakcji z dokonania zemsty na Prusaku.

\- Ciekawe jak się będzie tłumaczył - zachichotała Polka - Podrzuciłaś mu mikrofon?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?! - oburzyła się teatralnie Węgry - Jestem licencjonowanym podglądaczo-podsłuchiwaczem, oczywiście, że to zrobiłam! Wszystko na bieżąco się nagrywa, więc nic nie stracimy - uśmiechnęła się wrednie

\- Przygotowana na wszystko profesjonalistka - skwitowała ze śmiechem Felicja

\- Felciu ty moja droga, a myślisz, że tylko patrzyłam jak związek twojego brata i Litwy rozkwita?

Na swoją obronę mam fakt, że ledwo wyszłam ze szpitala i pisałam to po nocach XDXDXD

~Lizzie

 _Ty, ale jak Prusy mógł się zdziwić, że Felicja odpisała? Przecież kto mógłby się oprzeć jego zagilbistości! - Alfie_

 _Bardzo prosto - nie wierzył, że dałam mu prawdziwy numer xD ~Lizzie_


End file.
